The Basic in the Instinct
by yahwhatofit
Summary: AU. Agent Booth has made it his mission to catch novelist Dr. Temperance Brennan... and bank robber?  It's fun, it's sexy and you'll see some familar faces. Enjoy the ride. It's M, but not that smutty. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU as stated in the description.

Also note, I enjoy playing dress up Barbie (or in this case, Brennan). At the end of each story will be links to what I picture her wearing in some scenes. Click or don't click. It's all up to you.

Please enjoy…

Disclaimer: Don't own BONES or its characters. FOX does.

* * *

He rang the doorbell waiting for her assistant, Zach, to open the door. He was going to get her if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Agent Booth. She told me to expect you."

"Uh huh." Booth stepped into the grand foyer.

"She's upstairs in her room," Zach told him.

Booth turned to him, the kid always rubbed him the wrong way, "and that would be…"

"Oh. I thought you'd been up there before," he replied with a sly grin. "Up the stairs and to the right. It's the room with the French doors."

Booth nodded and climbed the grand oak staircase. Knocking while slowly pushing the door open, he was astonished at the size of her bedroom. He could easily fit his entire apartment in there. It's amazing what being a best selling author could buy you. Well that and robbing banks.

His thoughts were interrupted by Temperance Brennan, real name Joy Keenan, entering from her bathroom. Whenever he was away from her, all he could think about was catching her and throwing her in jail, but whenever he saw her, well the thoughts were NC-17. Today she was wearing a skin tight black dress with spaghetti straps and black stilettos.

She was putting in a diamond earring when she approached him. "Agent Booth," she coyly smiled, "do you mind?"

She spun around to expose her half zipped dress.

He sighed. This was her way of getting the upper hand, but he went along with her game. They played it every time. Sweeping her long brown hair to the side, he gently zipped her dress the rest of the way up.

She turned, their bodies about an inch apart, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned. "I'm sure you heard about the robbery this afternoon at Federal First in Vienna."

"And you automatically thought of me? I'm touched." She walked over to her dresser and picked up a small handbag. "You'll have to walk with me, I'm late."

She purposefully brushed past him on the way out the door. He fell in step behind her.

"Funny thing about this robbery, they just went after items in the safe deposit boxes."

"Well that is smart of your robber. Items in a person's safe deposit boxes are not insured by the FDIC. Completely untraceable."

They weaved down several hallways and began to descend down a set of back staircases that lead into a gourmet kitchen.

"Mind telling me where you were between 2:30 and 3:00pm today?"

She spun and leaned against the island, "I was here. Working on my next novel. Zach can verify that for me."

Booth smirked, "I'm sure he will."

"Did you really come all this way to ask me where I was this afternoon? Did you think your presence at my home would scare me into confessing?"

"I caught you once…" He leaned forward boxing her in with his arms.

"Your witnesses failed to ID me in your lineup." She tilted her chin up, exposing more of her throat and offering a better view of her breasts.

He grinned and put his face millimeters from her's, "that time, but next time…"

"Promises, promises," she teased as her fingers found his tie.

He was at that crossroads again where he couldn't decide if he wanted to fuck her or cuff her. Maybe both. Just then, the swinging door from the dinning room opened.

"Dr. Brennan?"

They both stayed locked in their same position. Their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Yes Zach?"

"We need to get going or we are going to be late."

She nodded, "of course."

Booth backed away, allowing her and Zach to exit out the back door. He followed them to a black Mercedes. As he watched Zach open the car door for her, he told her, "They haven't contacted you yet; so why do you keep trying?"

He quickly watched her face falter before once again settling back. Narrowing her eyes, she approached him, "my parent's criminal past does mean I'm a criminal too."

"Really? You might want to tell that to your brother. What's he serving? 5-10 for armed robbery?"

Her chest heaved, "I'm an author and have a doctorate in anthropology. I make more money than I would ever need. Why would I resort to robbing banks?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "what every person wants, the love of their parents."

"My parents loved me."

"Loved you so much they left you alone to go on the lam when you were fifteen, sent you into the foster care sys…" he didn't get to finish his statement because he felt the sting of a slap across the face.

"I could arrest you for assaulting a Federal Officer." He rubbed his cheek

"Then arrest me," she dared.

"Nah. You look to nice to spend the evening behind bars." Truth was he felt he deserved to be slapped. He had pushed to get a reaction from the Ice Queen.

"Then if you'll excuse me." She spun and climbed into the car.

He watched as Zach drove her away.

1 month later

He sat in his office bouncing a squash ball off the wall. Every time he thought he had her something always went wrong. Security camera footage too blurry, air tight alibi, witnesses failing to pick her out of a line up. The perp always wore a ball cap pulled down low. Sometimes she had brown eyes not the clear blue ones he was used to looking into. Sometimes short blonde hair. Or she spoke with a southern accent. Other times she was described as sounding like she stepped out of a gangster movie from the '20s. Always polite, always very quick and quiet and she'd never take much; only hitting a handful of deposit boxes. Every time the patrons of the bank hadn't even been aware there was a robbery until she was long gone. Seven banks in the last two years.

And then there was her crack team of lawyers… ADA, Caroline Julian, had threatened to cut his balls off if he brought her in again only to see her walk out hours later no matter how much as she enjoyed watching them undress each other with their eyes in the interrogation room. Her last statement to him still rang in his ears: "watching you two together is like being at prom. But it's not high school now, Booth. It's grown-up time." He smiled. His thoughts about her were definitely grown-up.

"Lunch?"

Agent Booth looked up to find Agent Sullivan standing in his doorway.

"Sure." He stood and put on his coat.

"Great. I just need to stop by the Jeffersonian and pick up a file from Dr. Reichs."

Sully was the FBI's liaison to the Jeffersonian. His unofficial partner was the forensic anthropologist, Dr Kathy Reichs. He didn't envy Sully. Booth preferred to work alone.

It was his first trip to the lab and Booth had to say he was impressed. They were directed by an intern to Angela Montenegro's office. He followed Sully in and was immediately captivated by a giant three dimensional glowing screen.

"Kathy. Angela. This is my colleague, Agent Seeley Booth."

Pleasantries were exchanged and the Kathy announced they had a face for the remains they had located.

"Watch this." Sully whispered to Booth.

Angela clicked a few buttons on an electronic pad and an image appeared before him. Booth's sharply inhaled.

"How accurate is this?"

"Angela's images have always been found to be closely accurate."

"Then I know who this is."

"You do?" Sully asked.

"Yah. It's Ruth Keenan."

Three blank faces stared back at him.

"Also known as Christine Brennan."

"Temperance Brennan's mother?" Sully was shocked.

"The author?" Angela asked.

"Can I get a print out of this?"

"Sure." Angela nodded while pressing a couple buttons.

"What happened to her?"

"She died of a subdural hematoma. Bleeding in the brain. Most likely caused by a blow to the head," Dr Reichs told him bluntly.

"So murder."

Dr Reichs nodded.

"Great." He turned to Sully

"Guess lunch is off."

"Sorry." He took the print out from Angela. "Email me everything else you know."

This is not how he thought he would be visiting Temperance again.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

add "tinyurl . com" before each of these. For some reason I can't publish links. sorry for the hastle.

How I picture her hair in this saga:

**/2vw9h5q**

and the dress he helped zip up:

**/38tymde**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of those who read Chp 1. I know Bones is not truely "Bones" here, but I'm having fun with her. Hope you are too. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

"Agent Booth. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Zach asked in a sing-song voice.

"She home?"

"Is she expecting you?"

Booth stepped up and towered over the young assistant, "I don't have time to fuck around. She here or not?"

Zach sized up the Agent's threatening posture. "She's out back by the pool. Just go straight."

Without saying thank you, Booth marched thru the house and out into the backyard. He spotted her working on her laptop at an umbrella covered table wearing a blue and white stripped boat neck cotton shirt and blue shorts.

Looking up, she pushed her Channel sunglasses atop her head. "Agent Booth," she purred, "Has there been another robbery? Because I can assure you I was here all morning. If you give me a second I may be able to locate the number the man who was with me all last night until around 11:00am today. He's a deep sea welder so he might be difficult to track down."

Any other day he'd have a sharp tongue response, but instead he just placed the file on the table next to her computer and took a seat. His somber face registered with her immediately. Gone was the Cheshire cat grin. She now actually looked worried and a bit scared.

"Tell me," she whispered.

He opened the file and handed her the image from the Jeffersonian.

She took it and stared, "what is this?"

"It's a facial reconstruction from a set of remains."

"I can see that," she snapped. "Why did you make them look like my mother?" She tossed the photo back at him. "That's low. Even for you."

He tucked the photo back into the file, "I didn't make them look like anyone."

She stared at him, her eyes darting all around his face trying to decipher if he was being truthful.

"I want to see them."

"The bones?"

He watched her wince. "Yes. I want to see them. Were the remains found with any personal items? Clothing?"

He nodded.

"Well, I want to see it all. I've donated plenty to that museum. If you can't get me in to see them, I'll find somebody who will." She slammed her laptop shut and stood up.

"There's no need for that. I can take you. Just let me make a phone call."

She nodded, "Thank you. I'm going to go change."

One phone call and a few minutes later, she meet him in the foyer wearing black dress pants and a red low cut blouse.

"Zach," she called out. "Agent Booth and I are stepping out for a while."

"Do you need me to contact your lawyers?" He asked as he emerged from the study.

Booth rolled his eyes.

"No, thank you. In fact, you are welcome to take the rest of the day off."

"Very well."

Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her around to the passenger side of his car. Taking her seat, she turned and offered him a kind, but sad smile. A smile he'd never seen on her face before. Nodding, he shut the door and they began their trip back into DC; dark clouds looming on the horizon. Booth found it fitting.

**The Jeffersonian Institute**

Dr Reichs met them at the entrance to the lab. She reached out her hand, "Dr Brennan. I'm Dr. Kathy Reichs. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. I'm a big fan of your books."

Temperance returned the handshake, "Thank you."

"If you two would just follow me."

They walked thru the lab to an office in the back that Booth assumed was Dr Reichs. He watched as Temperance's took in her surroundings.

"You have an amazing facility here," she complimented. "Hopefully I can visit it again in the future for research purposes."

"We would be honored to have you," Dr Reichs replied as they entered the office. "Please have a seat."

Booth and Temperance took a seat next to each other on the sofa. Dr Reichs handed her a small shoebox sized box.

"These items were found among the remains."

Temperance removed the lid and just stared quietly at its contents for what Booth estimated to be about a minute. That's when he knew the 3-D image had been correct. He itched to put an arm around her, but his hands remained clasped in his lap.

Finally, she reached in and pulled out broken dolphin belt buckle.

"She always wore this. She loved dolphins." None one spoke as she gently placed it back in the box and pulled out a green marble. "I believe this was my brother's…"

Dr Reichs spoke, "Dr Brennan, I'm very sorry for your loss."

Temperance put the lid back on the box and sat up straight; her tone all business. "Thank you. Agent Booth says she was murdered? Trauma to the skull?"

"Yes. We are still working on identifying the weapon."

"Are you working the case?" Temperance asked Booth.

He shook his head, "No, but a very good colleague of mine is, Agent Sullivan."

"About how long has she been…"

"We estimate about 17 years. We found a movie ticket stub dated 1993."

She nodded. "The last time I saw them was 1990. You didn't find any other remains in the area? No sign of a male or any clues relating to my father?"

"No."

"I'd like to see the remains."

Dr Reichs' eyes shot over to Booth. He simply nodded his consent. They were lead into a small room with a glowing table covered in bones arranged so they looked like a person.

"Would you like to be alone?"

Temperance nodded.

"OK. We just ask that you do not touch the remains."

She nodded again.

Booth stepped outside with Dr. Reichs.

"How do you know Dr. Brennan?"

He smiled, "old friends." He didn't want to sully her name to the good doctor. That and start rumors that could possibly lead to a slander case against him and the Bureau.

"Well, you must be the Agent Andy from her more recent books," Dr Reichs teased.

Booth chuckled, "if only that were an easy question to answer. Have you and Sully been able to find out anything new on case?"

"The weapon has been difficult to place, but we'll figure it out."

Booth opened his mouth to respond when he spotted Temperance emerging from the room.

"Thank you." Her face was set in stone.

"Of course," Dr Reichs replied.

"I'm ready for you to take me home now, Agent Booth."

The rain started to fall the minute they left the Institute and had become a downpour by the time they reached her secluded home in Great Falls. Parking the car near her front door, he reached into the back seat and grabbed his umbrella.

"Hold on," he instructed.

Opening the umbrella as he exited, he ran around to let her out. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, shielding them both from the rain. Under the protection of the overhang at her front door, he waited while she fished for her keys. Fumbling, she dropped them at their feet. He bent over to retrieve them and upon standing, he looked to see her cheeks covered in tears. His first he thought it was water from the umbrella he put to the side, but then he saw her chest hitch.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. It's okay. I've got you." He kissed the top of her head and then ran his hand down from where he kissed her to her lower back.

Her arms that were tucked between their chest made their way under his coat and around to his back. He rest his cheek atop her head. "It will be alright."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes; her hands gripping his upper back. He pushed her hair back from her face taking some of her tears with it. Everything was still except for the sound of the rain.

"You ok?" he eventually whispered.

She nodded and stepped back from his embrace.

"Then let's get you inside."

Unlocking the door, he waited in the foyer while she disabled the alarm.

"I'm going to take a shower." her voice fading.

"Okay. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?"

"Um. I don't know."

"I'll get you something to drink."

She nodded and slowly climbed the stairs, using the banister for support.

He sat outside her room listening to the water run through the pipes, a glass of Pellegrino making his palm wet with condensation.

Eventually the water was shut off and he waited a beat before knocking on her door.

"It's open."

He walked in to find her in a cream colored silk slip that hit her mid-thigh and a matching robe. He briefly wondered if this is what she would look like if this had been her wedding night. Shaking the thought from his head, he approached and handed her the soda water. She took a sip, placed it on her nightstand and pulled back the covers.

"Don't you want to dry your hair?" He sounded like his mother.

"No. I took an Ambien."

He nodded. "Right. No operating heavy machinery while taking Ambien. Got it."

She grinned and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well then, I'm gonna head…"

"Please stay." she asked the carpet in front of her.

He nodded, "OK. I'll be right downstairs."

She turned and locked eyes with him, "No. Will you stay here with me?"

"Tempe…I don't…" He could feel himself folding like a cheap table. Why'd he call her Tempe? Why'd she have to look all innocent and vulnerable? Though he had to admit, the idea of uninterrupted medicated sleep was tempting and her bed look really fucking comfortable. "Can I have an Ambien too?"

"Sure," she laughed.

Moments later, they turned off the lights and settled in under the covers. She turned onto her side facing away from him. "You know there have been reports of people having sleep sex on Ambien."

He turned on his side so he was looking at her back. It took all of his will power not to run a knuckle down her spine. "Believe me if we were to make love… well, we would break the laws of physics."

"That's not possible."

"That just proves to me that you haven't been with the right man."

She reached back for his hand and then pulled so that he was pressed up against her back.

"Goodnight, Agent Booth."

"Goodnight, Dr. Brennan."

He awoke the next morning to Zach entering her room with a large breakfast tray of food and juices. Booth tracked him like a hawk across the room. Zach smirked at him before closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna punch that kid one of these days."

"Be nice." She rolled over and sat up leaving the embrace they had stayed in the entire night.

"Where did you find him? Eunuchs Are Us?"

She threw him a perturbed look. "He's a good kid. Loyal."

"I've noticed." He pushed himself up to sit beside her.

She gently placed her left hand over his right. "Thank you… for helping me last night. Your wanting to 'lock me up and throw away the key' mentality aside," she winked, "it was very kind of you and not at all within your job description. You have a good heart, Seeley."

In the two plus years he'd known her, she had never called him Seeley. He was embarrassed by that and her compliment to look her in the eyes; so, he kept his glued on their joined hands. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry again for your loss. I know how much you wanted to find her."

Nodding, she pushed herself up from the bed. "I need to attend to some of my affairs today, but please eat something before you leave. Regardless of your feelings towards him, Zach really does make an excellent omelet."

"Temperance?" he asked as he climbed off the bed and walked over to her.

"Yes?" she turned.

He reached out, fixed her half fallen spaghetti strap and tried to smooth out her hair, "You really should have dried it last night."

She laughed and smacked his arm away. "Have a good day, Agent Booth." And with that she disappeared into her bathroom. He had just been dismissed.

* * *

Shirt, Shorts, sunglasses

**/2efruek**

**/26b84l6**

**/2fmezd6**

Robe & slip

**/2gyg995**

add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_". For some reason I can't publish links. sorry for the hastle.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who are still reading...

* * *

**4 months later on a Friday…**

He was heading east on the George Washington Memorial Parkway heading back to work after a quick lunch with an old friend who worked for the CIA. His mind drifted to that past Saturday.

He had accompanied Temperance to her mother's grave site. Sully and Dr Reichs had done an excellent job of catching her killer, a hit man for the bank robbing gang her parent's ran with. Two weeks later that man was killed in prison. Signs were pointing towards her father. That belief was made even firmer when she found a small silver dolphin on the tombstone. 'We'll find him,' he had told her. She had just looked at the dolphin in the palm of her hand.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Booth? It's Perotta. Where are you?"

"On the GW Parkway. Heading back into the office. Why?"

"A bank in Bethesda was just hit."

"Safety deposit boxes?"

"You guessed it"

He flipped on his lights and siren, immediately changing his direction and heading back west towards Great Falls.

"How long ago? I think I can beat her."

"Probably twenty minutes ago."

"Damn it. Okay." He hung up and put his foot down as far as it would go. Minutes later he was racing up her driveway. Jumping out he ran to the garage. Touching the hood of her car he found it cold. How? What does she do? Teleport? Now he was pissed, but still refusing to accept defeat. Booth stormed to the door leading into the kitchen from the garage. He found it unlocked.

"Agent Booth?" Zach turned from the sink where he was washing strawberries.

Booth glared at him and ascended the back steps two at a time. He turned the corner and went down the hall that led to her bedroom door.

"Looking for me?" She asked standing in the doorway. She turned and continued inside.

He followed and slammed the door behind him rattling the French doors. "Goddamn it, Temperance. I know you were there today!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she teased. "Do I look like I've been anywhere today?"

Only then did it register with him that she was wearing a see-through, skin-tight black tank top and black lace boy-cut underwear.

"Fuck," he moaned.

"Well, the rest of my afternoon is free. You did promise to break the laws of physics with me."

"I know you were there," he firmly stated.

She just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against one of the posters of her bed. Everything about her screamed 'take me'.

Booth watched as the biggest shit-eating grin appeared on her face. He couldn't take it anymore. He yanked off his tie and in four long strides he was able to wrap his hands around her waist and throw her back on the bed.

She laughed. "I promise you Agent Booth, I've been here all day." The fake innocence in her tone only made him shed his clothes faster. He watched as she did the same with her underwear.

"I'll prove it," He swore as he climbed onto the bed while she scooted up closer to the headboard. Bracing himself above her, she pulled his head down and met him halfway in a frenzied kiss. Just as he settled himself on top of her, she pushed him onto his back and sank into him.

"Then do it. Prove I was there. Make the FBI proud." She dared him as her hips began to move against his, nails digging into his chest.

He struggled to regain footing by challenging her. "Do you think your dad will show up after this one? So close to you finding the dolphin?"

She punched him in the jaw, not too hard, but hard enough. He was quick and used her off-balanced momentum to throw her off him and onto her back. Anyone watching from afar would have thought they were witnessing a naked wrestling match. And they sort of were.

He climbed over her, flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her up by her waist and drove into her from behind. One of her hands immediately went to grasp against the headboard as he held onto her hips with both hands.

Booth knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He bent over her back and sucked on her neck while moving his fingers around to massage her clit. It apparently did the trick because she was soon making noises he'd heard in some of his better skin flicks. In a matter of moments, she screamed out in ecstasy so loud that he was half afraid Zach would burst in thinking he was killing her. Strangely enough, though he'd analyze it later, that thought brought him to climax. Sweaty and spent, he rolled off her as she collapsed onto her stomach.

He stared at the ceiling as his breathing returned to normal and that's when he heard it. He looked to his right and found her staring at him, her teeth chattering.

"Jesus. Tempe."

He immediately pulled back the covers and tucked them back around the both of them. He pulled her against his chest and rubbed his hands up and down her back. He placed a simple kiss on her forehead.

Slowly she stopped shaking and brought her fingers up to his lips. He proceeded to kiss the pads of each.

"I don't think I've ever… that hard in my entire life."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Entire life, eh?"

"Stop smiling," her face breaking out into a grin as well.

"You should be proud. I mean as a scientist, laws were broken here today."

"I'll notify the Nobel Prize committee."

"You think Zach heard?"

She wrapped her arms around him as he rolled onto his back taking her with him, "I think the state of California heard."

"Good. Kid should know what it's like when two people properly make love."

Temperance rested her chin on his chest and peered up at him, "you love me?"

"Well…"

She smiled up at him as he carefully brushed her hair behind her ears.

"You've consumed my thoughts for the past two years. I strangely find myself comparing you to the women I date. You've become my standard. So in that respect, I guess I do love you."

"Even though I may be a criminal?"

"We all have our faults," he teased as his fingers danced up and down her spine.

"Oh yeah, what's your fault? Besides the fact that you used to kill people from afar." She lifted herself up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

He chuckled and lightly slapped her ass, "for two people who only cross paths a couple time a year, we sure as shit know a lot about one another. But to answer your question, my fault would be that…I'm in love with a bank robber."

Her eyes twinkled as she rolled off him and strode into the bathroom. Stretching his arms above his head, he heard her shower start and decided she probably wanted company. Crossing thru the second set of French doors, he found a bathroom almost as big as the bedroom. Looking to his right, he saw her standing in the middle a huge shower. He opened the glass door that separated them and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Booth bent around and kissed her temple, "I kind of love this shower."

She turned her head and quickly kissed his lips.

"Watch this," she instructed.

She reached forward and turned a set of knobs. The water from the showerhead in front of her stopped and Booth soon felt water falling from above. Squinting, he looked up to find a large built-in square showerhead raining on them.

"What the…"

"It's a cloud cover showerhead."

"People with money," he mused as he kissed the crown of her head.

She twisted some other knobs and he immediately felt three showerheads drill into his back and butt.

He jumped, "Jesus, Tempe. Give a guy some warning before you drill him from behind like that."

She laughed.

"Go back to the rain cloud."

"Cloud cover," she corrected as shut off the massage showerheads.

She turned in his arms and peered up at him as the water cascaded down her face.

"I think I have a solution to our problem?"

"We have a problem?"

"Ok…well, my problem. I just move in here. Hear me out. I sell it to the Bureau as I'm going undercover as your lover therefore I can always know where you are at all times. All of this while reaping the benefits of this shower."

She began placing light kisses on his chest, "you really think you living here will prove I'm your robber?"

"Well, I'll bet you this house the robberies will stop. But Zach, he's gotta go."

She playfully bit him in reply.

"Ow."

Kissing the spot she just assaulted, she brought her arms up around his neck.

"You ready to scream again?" He wagged his eyebrows, leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Sometime later they emerged from the bathroom. Booth with a towel slung low around his waist and Temperance in her robe.

"I had a suit..." Booth looked at the floor where he discarded his clothes earlier.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Zach entered holding Booth's suit which he had obviously pressed.

"Hey. Give me that." Booth snatched the hanger from Zach's outstretched hand.

"Sorry. I meant to have this returned before, but you were done sooner than I had expected."

"I have a gun." Booth threatened.

"Ah yes. I left it on the dresser."

"I wasn't asking you a question," he mumbled. "You press the clothes of all the men she lures up here?"

Zach looked to Temperance for permission to answer, but she was busy biting her lips to keep from smiling. Finally she spoke, "Thank you, Zach. Agent Booth appreciates your help."

"You're welcome. Will Agent Booth be joining you for dinner?"

"No," Booth interrupted. "Agent Booth has some things to do this evening."

"Very well." And with that, Zach disappeared from her room.

"I'm still trying to figure out how creeped out I should be by the fact that he was in here while we were in there," Booth pointed to the bathroom.

"Don't be such a prude." she handed him his boxer briefs as she ripped his towel off.

"Do you breast feed him too?" He pulled on his underwear and pants.

"He's quite capable of taking care of himself."

"Right." Booth then noted the time, "Well this has been one very interesting work day."

"As a tax payer I can say I definitely got my money's worth out of you." She walked over and helped him buckle his 'cocky' belt buckle.

He buttoned up and tucked in his shirt. She handed him his gun and badge.

"So... I'm not quite sure what to say here. It's not everyday I spend the afternoon rolling around naked and showering with my primary suspect."

She loosely wrapped his arms around his waist. In response, he puller her closer with one arm and tilted her head up to leave her with a passionate kiss.

Once they parted, she smoothed down his shirt, "let's just say 'I'll see you later'."

* * *

Her underwear set

**/289st4a**

**/27jza5t**

add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_". For some reason I can't publish links. sorry for the hastle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Once they parted, she smoothed down his shirt, "let's just say 'I'll see you later'."_

* * *

**29 days later to be exact…**

He awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 12:06am. He must have fallen asleep watching the Nationals game. Walking over, he looked through the peephole. One word popped into his head: trouble.

He opened the door and Temperance breezed past him wearing a floor length black evening gown and black high heeled sandals. When she spun around to face him, he was treated to a plunging neckline that almost made him think she had the dress on backwards.

"Come right in," he sarcastically greeted her after he was able to regain his voice. "What'd you do? Ditch a date to come over here?"

"I had him drop me off," she stated casually.

"You're serious. Amazing."

She wordless clasped his hands in her and walked backwards leading him into his bedroom.

"I mean what if I hadn't been home?"

"I'd have called Zach to pick me up." she pushed him till he was seated on the edge at the end of his bed; she stepped between his legs.

"Well, What if I had another woman up here?"

She coyly smiled.

"You shouldn't let me have such images in my mind." His arms went around to her back and he lowered the zipper of her gown. He watched as it pooled at her feet leaving her naked except for a black tong.

"Christ, Tempe," he moaned.

She pulled off his grey t-shirt and pushed him onto his back. Yanking down his shorts, she slowly crawled on top of him.

His hands went to the thin fabric of her thong, "this expensive?"

"It's Guia la Bruna."

"Who?"

"It's French and yes."

He proceeded to rip it off her and roll them over onto her back eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

Later he sat against the headboard, she was curled around him, her head resting on his chest. Her right hand was clasped in his left while his right hand twirled strands of her hair around his fingers.

"I have a question for you that I probably should have asked earlier. How'd you know where I lived?"

"Remember when Zach pressed your pants."

"Yah?"

It took him a beat for him to catch on, "That little fucking sneak."

He felt her grin against his chest. "It's only fair. You know where I live."

He laid her back down on the bed. Her brown wavy locks fanned out around her face.

"I would have told you." He lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, "My God, you are beautiful."

She smiled lovingly back at him, "are you still in love with me?"

"Yes."

Her blues eyes stared into his.

"You still gonna rob banks?"

She immediately glanced away, her eyes glassing over with unshed tears.

"Hey. Look at me," he whispered.

He watched as a tear ran down her temple when she shifted her view back to him.

He softly brushed it away. "You can stop, you know. It's not too late. There are other ways to find your father. I can help you; if you'd let me. I'd like to."

She brought her hand up to his cheek. "Tell me something."

"Anything," he promised.

"Tell me something no one knows about you. Something incredibly painful."

He sighed and rest his forehead against the tops of her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair while he gathered his strength.

Lifting his head, he began his brief tale, "My mother died when I was young and my father became an alcoholic. Used to beat my brother and me. He eventually left and my grandfather took us in, but before he did I used to think about killing myself."

She gave him the tenderest kiss, then told him, "One of the foster care parents I was staying with locked me in the trunk of their car for two days because I broke a dish. They warned me, but..."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've gotten past it."

He nodded and then thought, "Hey, didn't that happen to a character in one of your books?"

"Yes. I found writing about it to be cathartic. So, you've read my books?"

"Yep. At first it was research to get to know you, but I find I enjoy them. Particularly one of your newer characters, Agent Andy."

Laughing, she replied, "don't flatter yourself."

"Really?" He settled himself on top of her, her legs instinctively opening to his hips. "Cause I have to tell you the sex he and Emily have together is pretty hot stuff." He positioned himself at her entrance. "I look forward to seeing what they get up to in your next novel. Maybe shower sex?"

Temperance rolled her eyes and tilted her hips towards him, "Just shut up and fuck me already."

He sank into her while pulling her right leg up above his shoulder and proceeded to do as she requested.

He awoke the next morning to find her sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed, and fastening the buckle of her sandal.

"Hey. You trying to sneak away without saying goodbye?"

She turned and looked back at him, a small smile on her face.

"Wow. Love 'em and leave 'em, Tempe." He swung his legs off his bed and spotted her torn thong near his feet.

"How much do I owe you for this?" He twirled what was left of her underwear around his finger.

"You don't want to know." She answered not looking up from her task of putting on her other shoe.

"Really? How much can this be? $20?" He thought he was making an outrageous guess.

Temperance smirked, "times three."

"Sixty dollars! You paid sixty dollars for this?"

"Okay, just give it back." She leaned across the bed and snatched it from his hand.

"What? Are you going to have Zach stitch it back up for you?" he joked.

"Don't be absurd. Unless," she paused and grinned, "You want to keep it."

"Why do I need to keep it when I've got the next best thing right here." He pulled her back onto the bed. He ran his fingers along the exposed skin in the v-neck of the dress and slipped his hand under the fabric to cup her breast while kissing her senseless.

When he pulled away from her mouth, he saw his clock. "Fuck is really 10:00? Shit. I'm gonna be late."

He sprang from his bed. "Shit. Umm….."

Temperance stood up and laughed, "Its fine. Zach's already on his way over."

"I'm sorry. I just…I wasn't expecting company and I have to pick up my Pops."

"Your father?" she asked shocked.

"What? Oh no. That's just what I call my grandfather. Pops. Anyway he comes and stays with me for a weekend every couple months or so. I told him I'd pick him up at 11:30 and then take him to our favorite diner."

Temperance nodded.

"Would you…do you want to join us for lunch?" he instantly regretted asking her. Why the hell would she want to have lunch with him and Pops?

She just stared.

"It's okay…"

"No." she interrupted. "I'd be honored to meet the man who saved you. I'm just…are you sure you want me there? I feel like you're asking just to be polite."

He smiled, "I'd love for you to meet him. I have to pick him up at his home in Maryland, so do you want to meet us at the Royal Diner around 12:30? It's at the corner of F Street and 11th."

"Sure."

Just then her phone chirped. She checked the message, "Zach's outside."

He nodded and walked her to the door. "Well. I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"I look forward to it." She turned and started down his hall.

"Hey wait." He ran and spun her around. Pulling her to him, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her goodbye.

Just then his elderly neighbor, Ms Volchuck opened her front door. Booth could feel her eyes judging him as he stood there in his boxers.

"Good Morning," Tempe sang.

"Ms Volchuck." Booth greeted.

She just grunted and walked on down the hall.

Tempe's eyes twinkled. "I think she's jealous of me."

Booth laughed.

"You better get back inside before the other neighbors start coming out to see you in your underwear."

"Right. So Later."

"Yes. Later."

* * *

I must say I love finding her in actually outfits I love. Never did any image searches on her before, but I f-ing want this dress:

**/2czle5z**

Once again: Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for those of you reading & **more impotantly, reviewing**. Yes Brennan is not Bones (but I still try to throw in some of her personality quirks). As for Booth - he's not as uptight, but hell, he sleep with Rebecca and Cam in the same episode... so I figured he's not entirely made of stone ;-)

PS - This is told from Brennan's POV

* * *

Walking into the diner, she spied Booth and his grandfather sitting at a four top near the window. She smiled when he spotted her.

Making her way over, Booth stood and introduced her, "Pops, this Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Booth" she greeted.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Please call me Hank and believe me I'm the one in wonder here."

She saw Booth roll his eyes as he shifted to the seat closer to the window allowing her take his old seat across from Hank.

The waitress appeared to take their order: tuna salad plate for Hank, burger and fries for Booth and a grilled cheese with a chocolate milkshake for her.

Booth quirked an eyebrow at her kid-like order. She mentally excused herself. She'd had a strenuous workout the night before.

"Well Shrimp, you didn't tell me we'd be dinning with Aphrodite. I would have dressed better."

"You look perfectly handsome," she told him and they shared a smile.

"So, Seeley here tells me you are a famous novelist, but he didn't tell me how you two know one another."

"Well," She gave a quick glance over to a smug looking Booth before addressing Hank head on, "your grandson is convinced I rob banks."

"Really?" he joyfully replied. "Do you?"

"Of course not," she replied as if such an accusation was beyond scandal.

He gave her a knowing smiling in return and the three continued to make small talk until their food arrived.

"I like her." Hank told Booth. "She's got the three Ses: smarts, success, and sexy. I bet you are rich too?"

"Pops!"

But she still nodded her head.

"I didn't raise you right. How are you not involved with her?"

"Oh, we have sex," she informed Hank while taking a sip from her shake

Booth violently started choking on his hamburger. She quickly handed him his water while patting his back.

"You should really take smaller bites and chew your food more," she instructed him.

He swallowed, "yah. I'll take that under advisement."

"So you two are a couple?" Hank asked in confusion. "He told me you weren't dating."

"Oh. We're not a couple. I don't believe in monogamy. Homo sapiens aren't meant to be in monogamist relationships. The only real monogamous animal is a goose which, even if its mate is killed, never mates again."

Hank leaned forward in his chair.

"Here we go," Booth mumbled.

"I may not look it now, but when I was young I was quite the looker. Like Seeley here. Played the field, if you know what I mean. Was set on being a bachelor forever. Joined the army. Was going to meet women from around the world. Exotic women. A month before I'm scheduled to ship out of Fort Benning in Georgia, I met her. She had two of the Ses: smart and sexy. Still a bit too young to have any real success yet. Regardless, it was an incredibly humid evening and she had on a white sundress similar to yours, her hair swept up... I was gone. But she was on a date with a fellow solider friend of mine. Long story short, I stole her away. Cost me a friendship, but she was all I could think about. We stayed in touch while I was over seas and the moment I returned I asked her to marry me. Married thirty-three years until her passing. Our relationship is the definition of monogamy."

"So since your wife's death you haven't been with another woman?"

"Oh no. I still get asked to crochet from time to time."

"Is that slang for..."

"Sex? Yes."

She saw Booth drop his head into his hands from the corner of her eye.

"This is not how I pictured this lunch going at all," he lamented.

"And you! How dare you accuse her of robbing banks." He winked at her then continued, "And even if she did, no jury would convict her. It'd be criminal to lock up something this beautiful."

"I don't know about that. Fill the jury with lonely, bitter woman and they may just give her the chair."

"Oh. Hush. But let me say this one last thing, all the while I was with his grandmother I never wanted to look at another woman. Even someone like you wouldn't have made a blip on my radar."

"She was lucky to have you," she told him.

"I was the lucky one. The point is, Temperance, you're going to need someone. He'll need someone. Everyone needs someone. The key is to not be scared."

"Scared of what?" she asked.

"Life. Passing you by. It happens much faster than you realize. I'm just glad I didn't wait a week or a month or even a year. Marched right off that ship and asked her. No regrets, Temperance."

The table sat in silence while she contemplated his words.

Hank broke the silence, "How long till this one made a move on you?"

"Um. About two years from the time we first met."

"Two years? What's a matter with you?" he asked Booth.

Booth opened his mouth to reply, but Hank forged on, "Your brother Jared would have made a move on the first night with this one."

"Yah? Well, Jared got all his moves from me."

"Well, you must not be doing something right in that department if she's not completely sold on spending the rest of her life with you."

"Oh, he's quiet capable at pleasing me in the bedroom."

Booth abruptly stood up, "That's it. I'll be waiting outside."

Hank ignored him, "You know I have his grandmother's wedding ring. It really is lovely."

"It's like I'm not even here." Booth mumbled, pulled out his wallet, threw his credit card on the table and walked out.

"Booth…" she called out to him.

"Oh let him go," Hank replied. "He can be so uptight sometimes."

She nodded "Do you think he's really upset?"

"Nah. This is nothing compared to what his brother and I can do to him. But we'll get him a piece of pie to go just the same. As a peace offering."

"Sounds good." She flagged down the waitress and asked for the pie and the check.

"So it's just the two of us now. You can tell me. Do you really rob banks?"

She just smiled and looked to her lap.

"That's alright. I'm sure you have your reasons. We all have our demons."

She lifted her eyes back up to meet his. "I don't know what all Booth has told you about me, but he was very lucky to have you after his father left."

Hank sighed, "It's my fault."

She shook her head, "you couldn't possibly know how your son would treat his children."

"I know. Seeley doesn't know this, but it's my fault he left. I caught him beating that little boy and I told him to leave, that he didn't deserve to be a father. He never came back."

"He was better off without him. You did a wonderful job raising him. You should be proud."

Hank nodded. "You're good for him too. I have a feeling about you. He doesn't introduce me to many of his lady friends, but of the ones I've meet..." He shook his head in disapproval. "So do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

They stood from the table and made their way outside.

""Bout time." Booth pushed himself away from the side of his car.

"Hey I'm not going to rush through lunch because you had a hissy fit. Unlock the car, it's hot out here."

Booth hit the remote as she handed him his pie and credit card.

"Hey! Thanks."

"Well it's our way of saying sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Apology accepted."

"Temperance is was lovely meeting you. Give me a hug." Hank requested.

While hugging, he whispered in her ear, "Remember what I told you."

"I will. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

She watched as he walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. Booth opened his door and started the car to run the air.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was fun," she told him.

"Yah. Looks like you and my pops had a blast," he whined

"Aw. Are you jealous?" She took a step closer to him.

"A bit, but I think I can take the old man." he leaned over.

They both smiled at one another.

Their heads turned toward the car when they heard the window being rolled down, "It's a wonder you ever got her into bed. I've never seen someone move so slow to kiss someone else."

She laughed while Booth dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head.

"You're not getting any younger, shrimp."

"Alright." Booth's frustration showing. He stood tall. "You watching closely Pops? This is for you."

And with that he pulled her to him, swung her around into a dip and kissed her. One her initial shock wore off she brought her hands up to the nape of his neck. The heat of his skin warming her palms, she pressed her lips harder to his.

He eventually pulled her back up. They stayed locked in each other's arms as she tried to regain her balance making them both laugh. For a moment she felt like they were a normal couple. He gave her another quick kiss and they stepped back.

"I give it an eight." Hank rated.

"You two have a nice rest of the weekend."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you the next time you rob a bank," he teased.

"Or I decide to ditch my date," she winked and walked off. As she rounded the corner to her car, she shook her head. She hadn't meant to fall for him.

* * *

The outfit for lunch with the Booth boys on a hot late summer day:

**/27ddy5h**

And again: Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep the love coming**

* * *

**Three weeks later on a Thursday…**

His muscles ached. He had spent an extra hour at the gym and he could tell he would be paying the price. Approaching his apartment door, he noticed a package leaning against it. No return address, just read in black sharpie: To: Seeley Booth. He debated opening it, but something told him it would be okay. Still, he closed his eyes when he ripped it open. When nothing happened, he peered inside and saw a VHS tape with a note.

"For when my daughter is ready."

He leaned his head against his front door. Great. Now her dad was leaving him clues to pass onto her. He couldn't believe how a simple bank robbery case he'd been handed years ago had suddenly become so complicated.

Walking into his apartment, he fiddled with the tape in his hand. The FBI agent in him told him to watch it, while the guy in love with the girl said to respect her privacy. Though the note was not specifically addressed to Tempe and Max Keenan did leave it on his doorstep... Ah, fuck it, he thought and popped the cassette into the machine. Settling on his couch, he hit play. Within moments Tempe's mother appeared on screen.

Hi, Temperance, it's Mom, I don't know when or if you'll ever see this. I hope to put it in your hands myself, see you again, with my own eyes. This is a hard hard world, your father and I left you and Russ to save your lives. People would have killed you to get us. That's not what this is about. Today is your sixteenth birthday, I'm so sorry not to be there to tell you all the things that a mother should tell her daughter when she turns sixteen. I don't know how long it will take me to get it to you, but I promise you I will. You're going to hear a lot of things about your parents, especially about your father. He is a good man. It was my insistence to leave you kids, Max would have kept us together, fought until the end, I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for that. So please, Temperance, I need you to forgive me. And if you can't forgive me, I beg you honey, forgive your father, cause he is a very good man. Remember this, you were cherished in this world, adored. What I did to you may have been wrong, but I did it out of love. I did it out of love.

"Christ," he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

He made the call.

"Agent Booth," she greeted.

He smiled despite himself. He'd seen her naked, twisted like a pretzel and yet she would still address him as 'Agent Booth.' He had to admit, it turned him on.

"Hey. Um..." he really should have thought about what he'd say before her called her. Too late now. "Do you have a VHS player?" Smooth, Seeley.

"A what?"

"You know. A VHS machine. Play videos on. Was killed by the DVD player."

"I know what they are. It's just an odd question. Why? Do you have certain videos you wanted to know if I would watch with you...or maybe we could make our own."

When he remained silent, she answered, "No. I don't. Got rid of mine years ago. Again. I ask: why?"

"I have something you need to see. Can you come over? It's serious."

"Sure. I can be there in about 45 minutes. Does that work?"

"That's fine."

He watched the video a couple more times and drank half a glass of scotch to calm his nerves. He had no idea how she was going to react.

Finally, she knocked on his door. He ushered her in. Her face scrubbed free of make-up, wearing jeans and a black top.

"I swear I was of legal age. I just really need the money," she teased to break the tension.  
**  
**"I can't...I can't right now. I came home and this was waiting for me." He handed her the note.

She read it and immediately sat on his sofa. Noticing his glass of scotch, she picked it up and gulped the rest of it down.

"Did you watch it?" she wasn't angry or accusing.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Is it...is it disturbing?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. It's a message to you. Just watch." he handed her the remote. "I'll be in my room."

He left her and sat on his bed. He could hear the voice of her mother wafting in from his den. When it ended there was complete silence then the sound of her heels running down his hall followed by the slamming of the bathroom door.

He exhaled the giant breath he didn't know he had been holding. Pushing himself off the bed, he made his way down the hall and lightly knocked on the door.

"Tempe? Tempe, I'm coming in."

Hearing no response, he opened the door to find her sitting on the floor, back against his bathtub, hand over her mouth looking at his toilet.

"Are you gonna be sick?" he asked as he slowly approached her.

She dropped her hand and opened and closed her mouth. Finally she spoke, "I'm still deciding. I'm trying to tell myself not to, but I feel like I just might."

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on with my life?" she mused.

He wished he could tell her.

After a few minutes of silence, she announced, "I love claw-foot tubs."

He mind was lost until he glanced over and saw her staring down at the porcelain claw of his tub. So he laughed.

"What? I do. There's just something erotic about them. Like they aren't meant to be used alone."

"The woman with the state of the art shower is envious of my bathtub. Maybe we can work out a schedule. Monday, Wednesday and Friday we shower at your place and the other days we bathe here. And guess what? Today is Thursday." He wagged his eyebrows.

She gave him a sideways glance.

"Seriously, though. You are welcome to use the tub. Might make you feel better. I think I've got some bubble bath around here." He stood to look and let out a huge groan, gripping the side of the tub to help him stand.

She hopped up, "You okay?"

"Yah," he moaned, "Just tried to do too much at the gym tonight."

"Do you have any Epsom salts?"

"Around here somewhere."

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"We take a bath. I told you this tub shouldn't be used alone."

He planted a quick kiss on her lips and began looking for the salt while she started to run the water. Returning, he poured in the salt and handed her a rubber band for her hair.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Lift you arms." He commanded.

She followed his instructions and he pulled her shirt up over her head. She kicked off her heels and piled her hair on top her head while he unbuttoned her jeans. He felt her hands on his shoulders as he helped her step out of them. Removing her black lace bra, he eased her into the tub. Shedding his own clothes, she moved to the middle of the tub and he sat behind her.

Her knees drawn up, she rested her chin on them while he lightly rubbed her back and shoulders.

"I should be doing this to you."

"You can get me later."

"You okay?" he asked after a bit.

She sighed, "Do you know what I did for my sixteenth birthday?"

"What?"

"Nothing. After the car trunk incident they moved me to a new foster family in Burtonsville, Indiana. I was a quiet kid. I'd go for long periods of time without speaking. Anyway, sufficed to say, it was difficult for me to make friends. So my birthday came and went. Not even the family I was with remembered. I'm not even sure they knew."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck.

"Did you just call me baby?" she laughed.

"Sorry. Won't happen again."

"What were you like at sixteen, sweetie pie?"

"Well, sugar plum, I was a jock busy trying to get girls to have sex with me."

"So you were one of them?" she accused.

"'fraid so."

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did you get a lot of girls to sleep with you at sixteen?"

"One or two."

"Which was it? One or two?"

He sighed, "Three."

She laughed again, "You're such a man whore. Using your alpha male status to bed unsuspecting insecure girls…"

"Hey," he squeezed her shoulders, "They were just as willing as I was. Listen, I was a kid. A horny kid at that. How many guys did you get with in high school?"

"Zero"

"Really?" his voice filled with doubt.

"I just told you I didn't have any friends. I was dorky. Spent all my time in the library or outside finding dead animals to dissect."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Why would I lie?" she twisted her head to look back at him.

"Wow. So how old where you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two!" he was genuinely floored.

"Why do you sound shocked?"

Why did he sound shocked? He couldn't believe this woman who was the definition of sex had lost her virginity so late in life. But instead he said, "No. It's a good age… Twenty two?"

She sighed, "It was an important decision for me. Unlike you…"

"Hey now." He protested.

"I was just going to give it up to anybody. Anyway, I finally found a man who could provide a skillful introduction."

"You make it sound like it was a class you took."

"Well he was my professor."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!"

"No. His name was Michael."

"It's so cliché."

She spun around in the tub to face him.

"Cliché? It's not any more cliché then how you probably lost your virginity. Which I'm going to guess was in her bedroom when the parents weren't home."

"Maybe…." She was correct. "Ugh."

"What?"

"I can't get the image out of my mind of some skeevy older man with a pipe and tweed jacket taking advantage of you."

She laughed, "He didn't take advantage of me. He was 34 and didn't have a pipe. He was actually quite hansom and taught me a lot. You should thank him."

"I'm not thanking anybody." He pouted.

"Are we actually fighting about our first time?"

"Maybe."

She shook her head and smiled. He then noticed her gaze drift up to look behind him. "what is that?"

"What's what?" he twisted to follow her gaze and saw what was on the shelf behind him.

"Oh. That's my Steelers's beer cap."

"Why?" her gaze still on it.

"Why? Because when I'm in the tub I like to drink beer. Cold beer plus hot tub equals warm beer. Hence the hat."

She stood, reached over him and took it down from the shelf. As she sat back down, she placed it on his head. He watched as she stared at him, her hand over her mouth. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is what you do. You sit in this tub and drink beer from a hat," she smiled.

"Well, yes. Sometime I smoke a cigar and read graphic novels," he mumbled the last part.

"What? You read porn?"

"No! Graphic novels."

"Ah. Comic books." She nodded.

"They're called graphic novels."

She laughed loudly.

"It's not funny, I find it very relaxing." He pulled at her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

She tilted his hat back and kissed him, "you're a very silly man."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. "Glad I can make you laugh."

"No. I mean you wear things to make you stand out, rebel, but they're silly. Your hat, your belt buckle, even your socks are all your way of sticking it to the establishment."

"You noticed my socks?"

"I'm an anthropologist. I notice lots of things."

"So I'm a rebel? A silly rebel at that."

"You try to stand out. The fact that you are having an intimate relationship with a suspect is quite the rebellion."

"We're in a relationship?" he teased.

"By definition a relationship can be sexual."

"You don't believe in relationships."

She shook her head, "No. I never said that. I said I don't believe in monogamous relationships."

"So I should assume there are other men in your life?"

She removed his hat and placed it next to the tub, "You can assume whatever you want."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, "I'm going to assume there's not." He nibbled on her neck.

She sighed and gave him better access, "You might assume correctly."

He took her head in his hands and rests his forehead against hers. They sat their quietly while her fingers massaged his neck and chest.

"Water's getting cold," he whispered.

"Yes."

"You feel any better?"

She nodded.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

She nodded again.

* * *

Casual Tempe:

**/2e3ngp7**

And this…

**/3lu8ml**

once more with feeling: Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	7. Chapter 7

**2:38am Friday Morning **

In a half conscious state his hand drifted over to the other side of his bed. He fully awoke when he found it empty and the sheets cold. Sitting up he noticed a blue glow coming from his den. Booth pulled on a pair of boxers and walked in to find Tempe's mom on the TV. There was no sound; in fact he noticed that the tape was paused. He took another step and peered around the corner to look over at his sofa. She was wrapped in his Pittsburg Pirates throw, tears steaming down her face.

He walked over and gathered her in his arms. She began to sob loudly, her face cradled in his neck. Rocking her as she cried, he gently removed the remote from her hand and went to hit the power button.

"No. Please don't." she pleaded, placing her hand atop his.

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't he just bring this to me? He…he must know…Why else would he…he leave this with you? I…he must be…be watching me…watching you. He must know…" she began to hyperventilate.

"Tempe? Tempe. Look at me."

She looked into his eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "you need to breathe, sweetheart. Okay? Just breathe."

"Don't…don't call…call me that."

He laughed, "Okay, but you need to breathe."

She nodded and took a couple deep breaths.

"It's not just the police he's running from. He probably doesn't want to lead who's ever following him to you. Only myself and a few others at the Bureau know of your relation to him. He probably just felt better leaving the tape with me."

She hiccupped a few times and then buried her face in his neck. They sat in silence until the VCR automatically shut of the tape. A late night infomercial invaded the screen. Booth turned the TV off blanketing them in darkness. He stood, keeping her in his arms and made his way back to his bedroom. Wrapping them under the covers, she snuggled up against his chest, drawling patterns on his stomach.

"She was more beautiful than I remember."

"She loved you very much."

"I just wish she had been there. Maybe I would have had friends and a boyfriend. Maybe I would have gone to the prom. Maybe I would have lost my virginity in the back of his car..."

"On prom night? He can't spring for a hotel room. Cheap bastard."

He felt her grin while she wiped away a stray tear, "No. That's the ultimate cliché. I would have slept with him well before prom."

"Slut."

"Ha!"

She leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. For making me feel better. Being you. I haven't cried in front of anyone in a long time."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to help you."

"How is it you're not married?" she honestly asked.

"You don't believe in marriage."

"No, but you do and given your age, I'm just surprised you are not married."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "There was somebody. She got pregnant. I thought I was in love with her, asked her to marry me, she said no. A month later she miscarried."

"I'm so sorry. Why did she say no?"

"She knew I was just doing right by her and I guess she was right because we are no longer together; so, I continue to look for that person who's going to love me in 30 years, or 40 or 50."

He watched as she studied.

"What?" he finally asked.

"How can you know that you'd still feel the same passion for someone that far down the road?"

"Trust. Fate."

"Ludicrous." she scoffed.

"What is?" he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Fate."

"You don't think fate brought us together?" he asked.

She sat up and looked down at him, "Absolutely not. You're trying to put me in jail. You're job brought us together. That's it. We just happen to have a strong physical attraction to one another."

"Really?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes. And if you think it's something else... love is just a chemical process which causes delusion."

"So my love for you is just a delusion." He was pissed.

"I'm not having this idiotic discussion with you," she sprang from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He followed her. Watching her dress, "Why is the fact that I love you all of a sudden a problem?"

"Oh please, you were just saying it to romance me. "

"Romance you? Don't you dare try to make how I feel about you sound like a science experiment. I genuinely feel sorry for you if this is how you plan to go though life."

She pushed past him and went to eject the tape from the VCR.

"I can't let you take that."

"What?" she snarled. He half expected dagger to literally shoot from her eyes.

"It's evidence."

"It's my mother's last message to me."

"Which was left here by your father who's a wanted fugitive. I can't let you leave here with that tape."

"Go Fuck yourself!" She hurled the cassette at him.

Catching it before it hit him in the face, he viciously replied, "Why, when I can come to you for meaningless sex."

The next sound he heard was his front door slamming. He stood there, chest heaving for a good full minute. What the hell had just happened? That question would keep him up all night.

**That same Friday at 3:30pm**

Booth was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on his door frame. Looking up, he found Temperance staring back at him.

"You busy?"

He stood up, "No. No. Come right in."

He went over and led her to a chair across from his desk. They may have been yelling at each other less than twelve hours ago, but he was still a gentleman.

Sitting back down, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a VHS tape. He slid it across his desk. "I had them make a copy."

She picked it up and placed it in her large black purse. "Thank you."

They sat there quietly until she spoke again, "I would like to apologize for my behavior. I was highly emotional and it wasn't my intent to belittle your feelings or hurt them. It was extremely uncharacteristic of me. You've been nothing but kind and…I hope you can forgive me."

He sat back in his chair, "apology accepted. And I apologize for what I said as well."

She looked perplexed, "what did you say?"

"You know. The whole thing about you being alone and meaningless sex."

"I prefer being alone."

He nodded, "okay then. I don't apologize."

They both smiled.

"Well then. I best be off. I've got Zach circling the block. Parking is such a nightmare in this part of town."

They both stood.

"How is my old buddy Zach?"

"He's doing well. He misses you."

He placed place a hand on the small of her back as he walked with her to the elevator.

"Maybe I'll stop by and say hi."

"I think he'd like that."

Just then Ms. Julian passed them in the hall.

"Ms. Julian," Temperance greeted.

"Dr. Brennan. Booth." She glared at the later and continued down the hall.

"Someone's in trouble," she sang as she stepped onto the elevator. "Till next time."

"Next time," he nodded as the doors slid shut.

Walking back into his office he found Ms. Julian sitting in his chair.

"Couldn't help but catch the last part your conversation there with the lovely novelist."

He sighed.

"Listen Cherie, I better not find out that you are anywhere near her neighborhood unless you are there to arrest her. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She stood from his chair. "Just as long as we are clear: no playing doctor with the good doctor."

"Fine."

"Have a good day," and with that she left.

Booth plopped back down behind his desk. What a day.

* * *

**Her visit to the FBI office requires a sophisticated look.**

**/2cjexfs**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".

PS – sorry I killed poor parker, he just doesn't fit with where I am taking this.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! I could threaten to not right anymore if I don't get X # of reviews... ;-)

* * *

**Late September**

He and Sully were downing couple beers at a local bar when they were approached by two very attractive and very scantily dressed females. It was Friday; so, Booth thought 'what the hell'. The girl, Tessa, who had taken a liking to him was rail thin and blonde, his usual type. She was able to keep the conversation interesting, but he did laugh to himself when she purred, 'I'd love to find out what makes you so special' when he told her he was a Special Agent with the FBI.

Around eleven the girls invited them to some underground art show that was around the corner. It wasn't his usual cup of tea, but he felt he needed to get out of his comfort zone more.

He soon found himself in a warehouse surrounded by hipsters and crushed cars. He looked at the program he was handed: Jeffrey Thorne.

"You know this guy?" he asked Tessa.

"I wish. He's genius."

Booth took another look at all the 'art', "Uh huh."

"In fact, I see my friend who's going to introduce me to Jeffrey."

"Don't want to miss your chance. Meet you by the bar?"

"Sure." she nodded.

He made his way over and ordered a scotch. Stuffing a few dollars in the tip jar, he heard it. Her laugh.

Turning, he spotted her talking with a group of people about twenty yards from him. His throat went dry at the sight of her. She was wearing a short black sequence dress with her hair sleeked up on her head. But that wasn't what sent him over the edge. She turned around to address someone and he was greeted to the sight of a plunging back with two horizontal straps one across her back and the other her neck keeping the dress in place. Taking a sip of his drink, he blatantly stared at her until she finally laid eyes on him too.

He watched as she excused herself and made her way over looking like sex on a stick. In this case two gorgeous, long, perfectly tone sticks.

"Agent Booth."

He decided to keep it light. "I'm sorry. Have I met you before?"

"Maybe in one of your better dreams."

He laughed, "I remember now. It's a reoccurring dream. You're a successful novelist with a tendency for robbing banks. And I'm the FBI Agent who's chasing you."

"Oh yah? How does it end?"

"Oh he nails her."

She laughed at his double entendre as he placed a hand on her waist, leaned over and kissed her cheek, "you look amazing."

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

"Fate."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Some girl at bar invited me; though I seem to have lost her. What about yourself?" he asked.

"You know me. Any opportunity to see quote consumerism and destruction of the soul end quote." she teased.

"Right. You buy this bullshit? Cause if so, I've got some junk I can sell you."

"No. This type of art really isn't my thing." She paused and then explained, "I recently bought a painting from his assistant and she invited me to the show. In fact, I need to find her so I can pick out a frame while I'm here."

"Tempe. There you are."

Booth looked over to see a man a couple years older than himself.

"Michael. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Seeley Booth. Seeley, this is Michael Stires."

Booth shook the man's hand.

"Always nice to meet a friend of Tempe's." Michael stated, wrapping his left arm around Temperance pulling her flush against him. Her right arm going to rest on his left shoulder

"And how do you two know each other?" Booth asked.

"Michael was my professor in grad school." she spoke a sly grin breaking across her face.

"Ahh." he eyes never leaving her's, "Well then, I should thank you."

He watched as she bit her bottom lip and looked to the side to keep from laughing.

"Thank me?"

"Yes. I mean under your excellent tutelage you helped make Tempe the woman she is today."

"Thanks, but there were other professors."

"I bet there were." He nodded. "Hey. I hope while you are in town you can bring Tempe here up to date on the latest discoveries in your field of expertise. She loves to learn."

Before Michael could respond, she cut in, "I'm sure he will. You have a good rest of the evening."

The couple turned and walked back into the crowd.

"I look forward to finding out what you learn." he called out after them.

She turned back towards him and shot him a look.

Round one to Seeley Booth, he thought as he grabbed another scotch from the bar and scanned the room for his 'date'. He soon found her cozied up to Jeffrey. Just as well, he'd lost all interest in her anyway.

He figured he should call it a night, but he found he couldn't take his eyes off her. That dress with that back and her hair and those shoes. Jesus, he was gonna need to take a cold shower. Shower. Her shower. Her all wet and warm against him. "Christ," he mumbled to himself. It was a vicious, vicious downward cycle with her. Down. Going down on her...he chuckled to himself. He believed he could keep these thoughts up all night.

Soon a young brunette walked over to Tempe and he watched as the two hugged and did the kiss on both cheek bullshit French thing. They briefly spoke then made their way down a hall to the back of the warehouse. Booth followed and watched as they went into another room.

Walking up to the door marked 'Office', he opened and stepped in.

"Can I help you?" the young brunette asked. Tempe grinning behind her.

"Tempe here wanted me to help her pick out the frame."

The girl turned to Tempe for confirmation.

"Roxie, this is my friend Seeley. He's has a knack for knowing what I like." she dryly explained.

"Well, prefect then. I'll leave you two to it." she left them alone in the office.

Tempe tilted her head and put a hand on her hip, "shouldn't you be tending to your date?"

"She's busy tending to Jeffrey."

"Too bad for her. She doesn't know what's she's missing."

He smiled. "Oh yah? What exactly is she missing?"

Tempe rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the sample frames laid out on the table.

Round 2. His. Booth leaned back and locked the door.

He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. Kissing his way down her spine, he was soon on his knees. Resting his hands on the backs of her thighs, he moved them up and under her dress until he reached the top of her underwear. The bass from the music and her breathing the only sound, as he gently pulled them down to the floor. He then lightly grasped her ankles above her shoe straps and moved her legs further apart.

Standing, Booth pressed himself up behind her, pulling the dress up so that it was around her waist. She moaned when his fingers found their way inside her. When she was close, he gently folded her over the table, quickly undid his jeans and entered her from behind.

As he began to thrust into her, he spoke, "I want you to do me a favor."

"What?" she panted.

"Tonight, when your with your old professor, and he's trying his damnedest to make you cum, I want you to close your eyes and think of this moment right now. Okay?"

When she didn't reply, he stopped all movement.

"Okay?" he asked again.

"Why are you...? Don't stop!" she reached her hand back to grasp his ass.

He batted her away, "Not till you agree."

She pounded her fist on the table, "Fine. Agreed. Whatever you say."

"That's a good girl." He picked back up his pace and within moments they both came.

Helping her stand, he turned her around to kiss her, but she stopped him with her hands on his chest. "We can't have you smugging the makeup." she told him.

He kissed his two fingers and gently pressed them to her lips. "You have fun later tonight," he needled while tucking and zipping.

"I hate you." She reached for a tissue to clean herself.

"Feeling's mutual."

She scoffed while pulling on her underwear, "so you pulled a 180 and went from loving me to hating me."

He shook his head. "You know, for a member of Mensa..." he opened the door to leave.

"Excuse me?" she asked with attitude.

Turning back around just as he stepped out, he informed her, "The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference."

He winked and closed the door behind him. On his way out he stopped and told Michael it was a pleasure to meet him.

Round 3! He smiled and made his way home.

He was awoken sometime around 3:00am by his cell phone ringing. Without looking at the display, he answered, "'ello?'

"I thought about you." her voice a husky whisper.

He was now fully awake.

"While he was fucking me."

"Christ."

"I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out your name. Even he commented on how fast and hard he got me off."

"Oh yah?"

"He did teach me one or two new things I can't wait to try. Just thinking about it is turning me on. Am I making you hard?"

"Like a rock, baby." his hand drifting down.

"Good." her voice turned cold and harsh, "Then jerk yourself off. And don't call me baby," she told him before hanging up.

He laughed. He was going to give that round to her.

* * *

scroll down to the third image and last image (aka the Jasmine di Milo dress)  
**/24yswda**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday, one month later**

He laughed at her story about her ex-husband and her diamond earrings. As they wander further into the aquarium, he reflected back on their first meeting….

"_Hold the elevator, please."_

_He slammed his hand against the elevator door forcing them to reopen._

"_Thank you." _

"_No problem." _

_She stood slightly in front of him. Long wavy jet black hair, medium height, dressed in a black skirt and pink sleeveless top. He had caught a quick glace at her face before she turned and he liked what he saw. _

_Watching as she went to press 5 only to find that he had already pressed it, she turned and flashed him a smile._

"_Fifth floor is pretty popular," sometimes he wanted to shoot himself at the corny lines that would fall out of his mouth._

"_Appears that way."_

_The elevator stopped on 2, but no one got on._

"_Ghost." He needed to shut up._

"_J Edgar Hoover perhaps," she joked._

_By now they had both turned towards each other and he noticed her visitor's badge._

"_Special Agent Seeley Booth," he stuck out his hand._

"_Dr. Catherine Bryar."_

_He smiled. What was up with all the hot doctors in his life? "What brings you to the FBI?" _

_The doors opened onto the 5__th__ floor. They both stepped out and over to the side._

"_A dead tiger shark was found with an undigested human leg in its stomach."_

"_Wow and ow"_

_She nodded, "Yes. Anyway, I was stopping by to check with Agent Sullivan to see if there was any progress made on the case."_

"_I can show you to his office, if you'd like?"_

"_That would be great."_

_He held the bullpen door open for her as they made their way down the hall._

"_You said you were a doctor?"_

"_Yes. I'm a Marine Biologist with The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration."_

"_Well I'm impressed." He gave her his best grin._

_She smiled back._

"_Here we are."_

"_Thank you, Agent Booth."_

"_My pleasure."_

_Fifteen minutes later he looked up from his desk to find her in his doorway._

"_Hi."_

"_Hello again."_

"_Do you mind if I ask you a question?"_

_He stood and ushered her into his office, "Sure."_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"_

_He accidentally bumped his desk on his way back to his seat he was so thrown by the question. _

"_Maybe this weekend? Unless you can't date me cause I may be a suspect."_

_Recovering, he replied, "Well, We aren't allowed to date suspects." He was such a hypocrite, but forged on, "But I don't know much about your particular case; so, why don't you give me your number and I'll check with Agent Sullivan."_

"_Sounds great."_

So here he was, out in public on a date with a woman who wasn't a suspect. They continued their behind the scenes tour of the aquarium then made their way over to a Cuban restaurant near her townhouse.

They ate; they laughed and had too many glasses of wine. Next thing Booth knew they were stumbling into her place pulling at each other's clothes. They were fumbling their way up her stairs when his cell phone vibrated from inside his pants pocket.

"Oh," she jumped back with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry." He apologized, fished out his cell phone to show her what caused the disruption.

She laughed, "I was gonna say…"

He looked at the display and saw it was the number for the FBI switchboard.

"Booth," he barked into the phone.

"Agent Booth, please hold for Agent Perotta."

"Sure."

Catherine began to nibble on his neck, her hand working its way down the front of his pants.

"Booth?"

"Yah. What is it?" Her hand had found its prize and he wanted to enjoy it.

"There's been an incident at Dr. Brennan's residence."

Booth's heart leapt to his throat. He stepped back from Catherine, held up a finger and mouthed 'sorry'.

"What kind of incident?"

"She came home from an event and discovered a large pool of blood in her foyer. According to her it's too much blood for someone to loose and still be alive."

He exhaled. She was safe. "So there was no body? What about her assistant, Zach?"

"He was with her."

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm about ten minutes out. Virginia state police are already there."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." He snapped his phone shut.

"You have to go." She stated while buttoning up her blouse.

"Yah. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "Do you need me to call you a cab?"

He then remembered how tipsy he felt. "That would be great."

Moments late, the cab arrived. He kissed her and told he'd make it up to her real soon.

He immediately saw the flashing red and blue when he arrived at her house. Hopping out of the cab he flashed his badge and made his way in. His eyes immediately fell on a massive pool of blood.

"Agent Booth."

His gaze shifted to the living room doorway to his left. Booth walked over to Perotta and saw Temperance, her back to him, sitting on the sofa. Zach in a chair next to her.

"Any updates?"

"Police checked the house and are now sweeping the yard. Crime lab will be here in a bit."

He rounded the sofa and took a seat across from her, "How are you holding up, Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Can you tell me exactly what you told Agent Perotta?"

"Sure. Zach and I left the house around 5:00 to attend a cocktail reception for my publishing company at Capital Grill in DC. Followed by dinner with my agent till about 9:30, after which Zach drove me home where we arrived a little before 10pm. Upon entering from the garage, I noticed that the alarm was not on, but I just figured Zach forgot to set it. I went to the study and that's when I saw the blood and called the police."

He nodded and turned to Zach, "And where were you during her dinner and reception?"

"I met a friend in the city. We saw a movie and grabbed some pizza."

"What movie?"

"Inception."

"Pay with cash?"

"You couldn't possibly think…"Temperance interrupted.

"I'll ask the questions, Dr. Brennan."

She gave him a look that would have made Medusa proud.

"For the movie, yes. The dinner, no."

"I'm going to need you to give me the number of your friend and your credit card number."

Zach nodded.

"Also, to the best of your knowledge, did you set the alarm before you left?"

"To the best of my knowledge, yes I did."

Booth nodded.

"Who else knows the code?" he asked Temperance.

"No one. Just Zach and me."

"Is that all?" Temperance asked.

"Where will you be staying?"

"I'll be staying here. This is my home." She stated.

"Fine. We'll make sure there's someone watching your place."

"That won't be necessary."

"Too bad." He glared.

The Crime Lab arrived and he and Perotta went to observe. The police reported that they found no body on the premise or any signs of a forced entry.

"I just have a few more questions for Dr Brennan. Zach, where did she go?"

"She went to her bedroom."

"Upstairs, I assume?"

Zach tried not to smile, "Yes. Up the stairs and to the right. It's the room with the French doors, Agent Booth."

"Thank you."

He entered her bedroom to find her reading in bed. She set her book to the side as he took a seat on the bed next to her hip.

"You okay?" he placed his hand atop her's.

She nodded.

"You don't have any idea what this is all about, do you?"

"No."

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself for years."

"Yah. I still worry though."

She leaned forward and hugged him. He squeezed her close. When they separated she had a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked self consciously.

"You were with another woman tonight."

His first instinct said to deny it and then he thought why should he. "Yes. How did you know?"

"You smell like woman's perfume."

"Really?" he turned to sniff his shoulder and she laughed.

"It smells nice. She has good taste."

"Yah…" he sheepishly looked down.

"Listen. I just found blood to someone who is mostly dead in my house. Your sex life ranks really low on my list of things to be concerned about right now."

"Of course," he nodded. "They are almost done. I'm heading out, but I'll be in touch."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Promise me you'll call me if you think of anything or need anything."

"Even if, what's the phrase, I have an itch I can't reach?"

"Scratch. Can't scratch. And you can definitely call me for that." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly before departing her room.

He met Perotta at the bottom of the stairs. "Crime Lab is just finishing up."

"Great. Any way I can catch a ride back into the city with you? I had to cab here."

Her look asked 'why'.

"Too many glasses of wine. I was on a date when you called."

"Oh."

He had to admit. Agent Perotta looked more upset by his date news than Temperance.

* * *

And the plot thickens...

no links this time


	10. Chapter 10

A short chapter before the weekend.

PS - only 1 review for my last chapter? You guys really must not like Catherine ;-)

**

* * *

****One month later**

He raced to her house, sirens on, weaving in and out of traffic. Screeching to a stop, he banged on the door until it was finally opened by Tempe.

"What…?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room.

"Booth. What is going on?"

"Where's Zach?"

"He has the day off."

"Call him right now and tell him to leave town for a bit. Visit his folks or something." He tossed her his phone, "Use my cell."

"I will not call him until you tell me what the hell is going on."

He was now in her closet, pulling out a large suitcase, "start packing."

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what is going on!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just start packing and I'll explain."

The fear in his eyes must have done the trick because she just nodded and began going through her clothes.

"I figured out the connection between Garrett Delaney and yourself."

"The man who's blood was in my foyer? What's the connection?"

"Your father and the Deputy Director of the FBI. My boss's boss's boss who just suspended me without pay."

"I'm still confused. Why am I packing?"

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I'm getting you out of here. I've stepped into something I wasn't supposed to and now it's probably cost me my job. We established that Garrett was sent here to kill you and now I know by whom."

She stopped, "Who? Your boss's boss's boss?"

"Robert Kirby. And yes."

"But how?"

"Back in the 70's Kirby was the lead investigator on your parent's and the gang they ran with case. One of the safety deposit boxes they stole was that of an FBI Agent who reported to Kirby. Who also died under mysterious circumstances. Apparently your dad still has the contents of that box and Kirby wants whatever was in it back. I guess he figured killing you would drive Max out. Looks like you are not the only one who's looking for your dad."

She nodded and asked, "You really think he's still after me?"

"He called off your protection and took away my badge and gun. I'd say yes. So let's go. Chop. Chop."

"But where? For how long?

"That's for me to know. As for the how long: no idea. Just until I can figure out what to do next."

"Okay." She nodded. "I trust you."

**3:45am**

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and put the car into park. The jerking motion woke her up.

"Where are we?" she asked sitting up.

"New Bern, North Carolina. Stay here while I check us in."

He checked them in using cash under the name Anthony and Roxanne Hanson.

"Roxanne!" she exclaimed when they entered their room.

"Just paying homage to your artist friend."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "And Anthony?"

"My best friend growing up and Hanson was the last name of the MILF who lived across the street."

She shook her head, grabbed her nightgown and toiletries out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

He stripped down into his boxer, sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Looking up when her hand touched his shoulder, he found her in that cream slip.

"Bathroom's all yours."

He slashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth. Shutting off the light, he climbed into bed next to Temperance and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned his head. "Why are you sorry?"

"I feel like this is my entire fault. Or at least my dad's fault."

"No. No. It's Kirby's fault and I'll figure this all out. Don't worry." He hoped he wasn't lying.

"Okay," she shifted over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He closed his eyes and sighed. How he just wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her.

She must have sensed his dilemma, "what is it?"

"I can't…we can't."

"Oh," she shifted away from him. "Okay."

He turned on his side, "it's not you. I just…I've been seeing someone and it wouldn't be fair to her."

He could see her nodded against her pillow, "Perfume girl?"

"Yah. Her name is Catherine."

"What does she think about you running off with another woman?"

"I had Agent Sullivan tell her I had to go undercover."

"Can you trust him?"

"Yes and even if he tells, no one knows where we are."

"Right. So, Catherine. Is she… is she the one?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he huffed.

"Don't you guys usually say you know?"

"Usually. I thought I knew once, but I was wrong so what do I know."

"Rebecca?"

"No."

They lay there quietly.

"Goodnight, Anthony."

He smiled in the dark, "Goodnight, Roxanne."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all those who have enjoyed this story! **

* * *

**In Hiding, Day 3 late afternoon**

She threw his files down on the bed next to her. "I can read these one hundred more times and still not find anything new."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and looked up from the laptop, "Well I have a long list of phone numbers of who could possibly be Gus Harper's widow."

She stood and pulled on a pair of running shoes, "You think she'll tell us what's was in the box?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "who knows? She may not even know herself. Where are you going?"

Bouncing on her toes a couple times, she answered, "for a run. I can't stand it in this room anymore."

"I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are."

They ran along the Neuse River taking in the town and the deciduous trees. About forty-five minutes later, they were stopped at a crosswalk. They both took a moment to catch their breath while waiting for the light to change.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to retire to a place like this," he shared.

"Really?"

"Yah. Slower pace, by the water…"

"I could see you on a boat."

He looked towards the water and smiled.

"Hey. First one back to the room gets to pick where we eat."

By the time he registered what she'd said, she darted through the red light.

"Hey!" he shouted. He tired to follow but a car honk stopped him. "Cheater!" he yelled to her retreating form.

The minute he got the walk sign, he took off after her. They rounded the corner to their hotel. He was gaining on her. He just needed a couple more yards.

She reached their door first, spun to face him just has he crashed into her. Luckily he kept himself from hurting her by slamming his hands on either side of her head while her hands collided with his chest.

"I won." She panted, smiling up at him.

"You cheated." His hands slid along the door so that his forearms were resting on her shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't eating at the Waffle House again."

"Oh really? Then that must have been some other person stealing my hash browns the other morning."

She smirked.

He wasn't sure who made the first move, but next thing he knew they had their tongues down each other's throats.

He felt her right leg hook around the back of his legs followed by a child's voice, "gross mom. They're kissing."

Booth broke away from her lips to find a family of four staring at them; the mother shooting them a look of disapproval.

"Sorry," he apologized. Fishing the room key out of his pocket he opened the door and ushered them in.

"Shit," he mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not…I just didn't want to drawl attention to ourselves." He walked over to their minifridge and tossed her a bottle of water while getting one for himself. "You go ahead and shower."

Sitting down, he drained the bottle in a matter of seconds. He had to get them back to DC stat. He didn't know how much longer he could be cooped up alone with her. She was bound to get suspicious of his long showers. If he could get through this and make it back to Catherine, then he figured he'd be able to move on.

Minutes later, she emerged wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet. "Shower's all yours."

He averted his eyes and nodded. Yep, long shower indeed.

**In Hiding, Day 5 evening**

He placed the phone back on the receiver.

"How many number do you have left?" she asked.

"About ten." He didn't realize how much he missed the FBI resources until they were all gone.

They were both lying on the bed; Octopussy playing quietly on the TV. He looked over and watched her paint her left thumb nail a pale pink.

"What's the red for?"

"Huh?" she didn't look up from her task.

"The red bottle of nail polish?"

She looked to the bottle of polish on the nightstand. "Oh. For my toes."

He nodded and dialed the next number. No luck with that one either. His frustration was growing.

"Take a break. It's almost 9:00. Here," she handed him the pink nail polish, "you can help me paint my right hand. My left hand isn't steady enough. I end up putting more on my skin than my nails."

She twisted onto her left side and placed her right hand on his chest.

"Zach usually do this for you?" he asked as he painted her first nail.

"No. I usually go to a nail spa, but seeing as I have the time."

"There." He announced when he finished.

"Two coats, please."

"Demanding little bitch," he smiled and started back over.

When he was done she withdrew her hand and gently blew on her nails, "Thank you."

She then went to work on painting her toe nails with the red. He stared at her curved back, the strangest sensation of déjà vu coming over him. Shaking his head, he turned up the volume on the James Bond movie.

He must have drifted off for a moment because he woke up to find her painting his toe nails.

"Having fun?" he asked slightly amused by blood red toes staring back up at him.

"Mmm hmm" was her response.

He watched the knife throwing circus scene in the movie while she finished her task.

"You know if we have to run away and join the circus, I can throw a knife pretty accurately. Best knife skills in the Rangers."

"Really? Well, I can walk a highwire."

"There we go. We've got our acts. Now we just need a name."

"Boris and Natasha and their Russian Knives of Death," she blatantly stated.

"Russian, huh?"

"Yes. My Boris is the best knife thrower in all of Russia," she told him in a perfect Natasha voice. She blew on his toes.

Laughing, He picked up the phone. One last number before he called it a night.

"_Hello."_

"Hi, yes. My name is Seeley Booth, I'm calling from the FBI. I was wondering if you were married to an Agent by the name of Gus Harper in the early 70s?"

"_Who did you say you were?"_

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

There was a long pause.

"Ma'am?"

"_Yes. Yes I was."_

He sat up. Temperance looked up at him.

"I was wondering if a colleague of mine could come and ask you a few questions. Would you be available tomorrow late afternoon?"

"_That would be fine."_

She proceeded to give him her address. Hanging up the Booth, he looked to Temperance, "pack your bags 'cause early tomorrow morning we're going to Roanoke."

"Do we really have to leave all this?"

He threw is pillow at her head.

**In Hiding, Day 6 afternoon: Barbara Harper's home**

Knocking on the door, Mrs. Harper answered, "Agent Booth?"

"Yes ma'am. And this is my colleague, Roxanne Hanson."

She led them into her living room. "Before we get into this, I should warn you," she told them, "Robert Kirby called me the day before you asking if I had spoken to you."

Booth and Temperance traded 'oh shit' looks.

"Told me that you were suspended…"

"Mrs. Harper," he interrupted, ready to explain.

She stopped him with her hand, "Don't worry yourself. I've never trusted that man. I didn't tell him you called me. Now what is it I can do for you? I was married to Gus Harper for exactly eight months over thirty years ago. I'm not sure I can help you."

"Well, were you aware that your husband kept a safe deposit box at The Ohio First Savings and Loan in Dayton?

"Yes, but it was empty a few days after he was killed during a robbery in 1978."

"Yes ma'am, it was. You didn't happen to know what he kept in there?"

"I told Robert Kirby years ago that I had no idea. I don't understand why you are asking? Does this have something to do with Kirby?"

He looked at Temperance then back to the widow, "It's true I was suspended, but I was suspended by Kirby because I was digging into this."

Barbara leaned back in her chair, "I believe The FBI murdered Gus."

"How so?"

"I never saw them, but I know that my husband kept a diary, audio tapes, and field notes in it. He was compiling evidence."

"Evidence of what?" Temperance asked.

"All he told me is that is was evidence of corruption and conspiracy among his superiors. He was keeping it as collateral. A lot of good it did him. I was always convinced that the FBI staged the bank robbery just to get at his safety deposit box."

Booth nodded. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Harper. You've been a huge help and I will keep this conversation between us off the record if you could extend me the same courtesy."

"If it helps you put an end to Kirby and whoever else was involved, then my lips are sealed."

They left her house and checked into a motel just outside of town. He flipped on the TV and flopped on the bed. She took a seat at the table.

"I really wish my dad would just knock on that door and hand us what he has."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Booth jerked upright while Temperance's eyes went wide. He motioned for her to be quiet while he pulled out his own gun and went to the door.

"If they wanted to kill us, they wouldn't knock," she whispered.

"Shh! Who is it?"

"Housekeeping."

He motioned of her to stand behind him, then cracked open the door. There stood housekeeping with an arm full of towels.

"Thank you." Booth snatched them and shut the door.

"Don't be rude." She turned at sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge now. I don't know what the fuck to do. I'm sorry I'm dragging you all over the east coast…" he realized she wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes glued to the TV. "I'm sorry. Am I keeping you from watching your stories," he growled.

"Look," she pointed to the screen.

He turned to the TV. CNN was reporting that Deputy Director Robert Kirby had been murdered.

"Holy shit." He immediately called Sully.

"_Sully."_

"Sully, its Booth. What the hell is going on?"

"_Booth! Where the fuck have you been? I heard Kirby suspended you. I know you love your job, but really. Killing him. A little extreme."_

"I was on vacation. Now seriously."

"_They found him this morning strung up like a scarecrow atop the old District Hotel downtown. Stomach slashed open and lit up like a roman candle."  
_

"Jesus."

"_Yah. Also they found a Christopher Columbus coin shoved down his throat."_

Booth's gut clenched up.

"_But the real kicker is this morning a package came via messenger filled with files and audio tapes implicating Kirby and others in the murder of some agent…"_

"Gus Harper," Booth whispered.

"_Yah. How'd you know that? It hasn't gone public. Gonna be a real PR nightmare."_

"I was looking into his death when Kirby suspended me."

"_Jesus. Well you better get your ass back here."_

"Will do," he hung up the phone.

"What?" she asked.

He reiterated what Sully told him. "I know who killed him," he added.

"Who?"

"Your dad."

She looked to her lap, "how do you know that?"

He flipped thru his files until he reached the page he wanted to show her, "They found a Christopher Columbus coin shoved down Kirby's throat."

He handed her the file and pointed, "your dad's code name was Columbus."

She stared at the file, "so my dad is a bank robber and a killer. Lovely."

"I think he's sending a message for whoever else is after you to leave you alone. He's making sure they are all put away."

"I'd like to go home now," she sadly told him.

* * *

**On a side note, the episode where Booth dreams he's married to Bones - on her nightstand are a bunch of bottles of nail polish. don't ask me why I noticed that...**

**So I figured this Temperance can sit around and paint her nails in bed cause that's what Booth's subconscience wanted ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

He'd been buried in the Kirby case the minute he got back to DC two days ago. Sitting on his couch he took a moment to catch his breath. Catherine was coming over and bringing dinner. He hadn't seen her about two weeks. Booth was looking forward to the reunion.

She finally knocked. Letting her in, he saw she had brought Philly cheese steak sandwiches.

"So good," he moaned taking his first bite. They were sitting on his sofa with their sandwiches and beers.

"Booth?"

"Yah?" he asked while inhaling his sandwich.

"I don't know if we should keep seeing each other."

He stopped mid-bite, putting back what was left on his plate. "Catherine…"

"I just…things were going great and then one day I get a call from Agent Sullivan telling me you had to go undercover and then I don't hear anything for days. And I wasn't sure how much I even deserved to know so I sat quietly and waited. Anyway, you were MIA for less than a week. I don't know what I would have done if it was two weeks or months. I like you. A lot, but I can't live like that. I'm sorry."

He nodded and turned to face her on the sofa. Placing his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry, but what happened was an extenuating circumstance."

"How many times have you been shot at?"

"Catherine…"

She just tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"I've lost count," he answered sheepishly.

She sighed, "I just don't think I have the strength to be with you. I'd be a constant ball of nerves concerned with your safety."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

She shook her head, "I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

She took up and clasped his hands, "once more before I hit the road?"

He smiled. It wasn't that often he'd been dumped and then offered sex by said dumper.

Later, he rolled off her and onto his back.

She smiled, "maybe I should rethink you disappearing for days on end."

"Ha."

"Are your," she sat up, "toes painted?"

"Oh. Yah." He'd been so busy with work he kept forgetting to pick up nail polish remover.

She inspected his feet. "Were you undercover as a drag queen?" she laughed.

"No. I was protecting a younger girl and she got bored." He wasn't really lying. Tempe was younger than both Catherine and him, but referring to her as a 'girl' was a whole other story.

She shook her head in amusement, "Well it's a good color on you."

With that she got up and started getting dressed. Pulling on his boxer-briefs, he walked her to his door.

"You're a good man, Seeley Booth." She lightly kissed his lips.

"You're not the first woman to tell me that. Maybe if I was an asshole you gals would stick around."

"Don't you dare even think that."

He nodded, "I hope you find the guy you are looking for."

"And you'll find that girl and she'll be very lucky."

**2 weeks later**

He sprinted to the interrogation room just in time to see Agent Perotta & Caroline exiting.

"Agent Booth."

"She still in there?"

"Yes. She's waiting for you"

Caroline and Perotta made their way into the observation room as Booth took a deep breath and opened the door.

Upon seeing him enter, Temperance sadly asked, "Do you think he'll come to my trial?" Her eyes glued on her cuffed wrists placed on the table in front of her.

"Damn it, Tempe!" he slammed his palms on the table. He sighed and then walked around the table to unlock her handcuffs. He gently rubbed her wrist as their eyes said what their mouths couldn't.

Inside the observation booth, Caroline quirked an eyebrow. There was no denying it now, they had been intimate. She sighed knowing what she would have to do next.

"Tell me," he whispered.

She sighed and looked to the side. "I was just out running and kept thinking about all the things they had done: how they left me, my brother left me and now he's in jail, my mother's dead, my dad's a wanted fugitive. I stopped at an intersection and there was this bank and I just went in."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Anyway, one of the boxes I opened held photographs of this family and they looked so normal and happy. I started crying. Next thing I know the cops where there and now I'm here. I'm so sorry, Seeley," she apologized her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Me too."

Just then Caroline walked in followed by Temperance's lawyers.

He excused himself. Walking into the men's room he splashed some water on his face. On his way out he crossed paths with Agent Michaels.

"Heard they finally busted that hot little piece of ass novelist you've been chasing."

Booth slammed him up against the tile wall too angry to speak. He held Michael's there for a second, seething then let him go.

"Jesus Christ, Booth," Michael's straightened his tie. "Take a fucking joke."

Some time later, Caroline walked into his office.

"You're not to have anything else to do with this case."

When he didn't fight back, she continued, "You're to give all your files to Agent Perotta and let this be the last time you let a pretty face and cute figure come between you and your job. Understood?"

He nodded in defeat. Caroline was actually starting to feel bad for him. Poor guy was really in love with the bank robber.

"Cherie, this won't go down in writing, but don't let it happen again."

"It won't."

And she knew it wouldn't.

Once she left he collected all his files into a box and walked over to Perotta's office.

"Booth." She greeted him.

"Here's everything I have on the robberies. If you have any questions I'm at your disposal." He turned and started to leave.

"Hey Booth?"

He turned.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded.

**One Week Later**

Booth walked into the Richmond, Virginia courtroom and stood towards the back. According to the schedule, Temperance's arraignment would start at 10:30am. It was 10:25am. He scanned the courtroom. He could make out members of the press (it's not every day a best selling novelist is arrested robbing a bank) but no one who looked like they could be Max Keenan. Angela at the Jeffersonian had supplied the FBI with an aging photo as well as him with various noses. Still no one so far fit the bill.

Just then he saw Temperance being escorted into the courtroom followed by two lawyers. He hadn't seen her since the interrogation room; she had on a black suite and striped shirt. He watched her eyes dart around the room, most likely looking for the same man he was. Eventually their eyes meet. He gave her a sad smile which she returned before turning and taking a seat.

"Case #50176208. State of Virginia versus Temperance Daesee Brennan. Charge of Robbery. Judge David Nathan presiding."

"How does the defendant plead?" asked the Judge.

"Not guilty, your honor," answered her lawyer.

"Your honor the State asks that Ms. Brennan be held without bail. Her father is a wanted fugitive who's been on the run for over thirty years and she has the financial means in which to flee the country," stated the prosecution.

"Your honor, Ms Brennan is not her father. She is an upstanding member of society..."

"Who's been accused of robbing a bank."

"And due to her profession, she has affairs that she needs to tend to before the start of her trail. If it would please the court, Ms. Brennan is willing to wear a house arrest ankle bracelet."

Booth's eyebrows shot up.

"The State okay with those terms?" asked Judge Nathan.

"Those terms are acceptable in addition that she still turns over her passport."

"Fair enough." answered her defense.

"Great then. Bail is set at one hundred thousand dollars and the accused will be fitted with a house arrest bracelet. Opening statements are set for one month from today. Next case."

Booth sighed. Well at least he knew where she would be.

* * *

Courtroom attire:

**/262lfss**

In case you forgot: Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" before each of the "/_jumble_".

Poor Booth dumped by one girl another going to jail...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all those who continue to review! You guys are AWESOME**

**Also a shout out to those of you who have listed it amoung their favorites and alerts - you know who you are.**

Believe me when I say, I do know where this story is going...

* * *

**3 days later on a Saturday**

"She's in the sun room," Zach told him as he entered the house.

Booth nodded his thanks as he watched Zach retreat to his own office. Making his way toward the back of the house he found her on an elliptical, wearing black knee-length yoga pants and a black tank top, hair in a ponytail high top her head. He watched her climb, her back to him, until she must have sensed his presence, stopped and turned.

"Hi," she greeted while wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

Wordlessly, he picked her up off the machine. She clamped her legs around his waist while his hands moved up to the back of her neck, arms supporting her back. Their mouths devoured one another as he walked them over to the sofa on the other side of the room.

He laid her down where she promptly pulled off her sport top while he stripped off his jacket and t-shirt. Pulling up her legs, he tossed off her sneakers and socks, stopping to wrap his hand around her tracking bracelet.

"My yoga instructor informed me that all the young stars in Hollywood have one now."

His hands then moved to around the waistband of her yoga pants where he promptly pulled them off. Twisting her so she was sitting on the sofa, he knelt on the floor in front of her. He hooked her legs onto his shoulder, yanked her forward and brought her to orgasm using his mouth and fingers.

Standing, he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, he kicked off his shoes and removed his now too tight pants. She stretched herself lengthwise on the sofa, her pale skin glistening with sweat.

Climbing on top of her, he spoke for the first time since entering her house, "I've missed you."

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Breaking the kiss, he propped himself up on his elbows and pulled her leg that had the bracelet up to his mouth.

Kissing the inside of her ankle, he asked, "does it bother you?"

"I'm getting used to it. Sometimes I forget it's even there." She ran her hands down his chest and stomach eventually wrapping her hand around his penis, "I can't, however, say the same about this."

Slowly, they made love in the sun room. When they were done he sat up and pulled her into this lap. Taking the afghan off the back of the sofa, he wrapped it around their cooling bodies.

"Am I to assume you are no longer in a monogamist relationship with Catherine?"

"She dumped me."

"Why?" Her eyes wide.

He smiled at her genuine concern. "My job was too risky for her."

"I'm sorry. I know you were hoping she would provide you with the stability you desire."

"Yah," he answered halfheartedly, eyes darting around the room. "This room is almost all windows."

"That's why it's traditionally called a sun room," she kissed his jaw.

"There's nobody working in your yard today, is there?"

"Not today," she laughed.

"Good."

"Your Puritan attitude amuses me." she moved to straddle his lap, the blanket falling down around their waists.

"I don't mind so much if someone sees us, I just don't want them using their damn cell phones and then posting it to the internet. Headline reading: FBI Agent and famous novelist slash bank robber in a naked pretzel in her sun room."

"I will agree with you on that. FBI would frown on such things."

"So I won that argument?"

"I wouldn't call it an argument, but I did concede to your point."

"Yes!" he pumped his arm and pulled her in for a long, hot kiss.

As he worked his way down her neck to her chest and breast, she wrapped her arms around his back and asked, "Stay the weekend?"

"Mmm hmm," he answered, his lips not leaving her skin.

She wiggled in his lap, "For someone your age, I find your quick recovery period quite impressive."

"What can I say, Tempe. You bring out the best in me." With that he lifted her up so he could sink back into her.

**Sunday**

"What are you doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around waist, pressing her cheek to his back.

He brought one of her hands up to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm looking through your music selection which appears to be all world music."

"I find it to be very soothing; especially when I am writing."

"Ugh." He continued to flip through, "Wait. Wait. What do we have here?"

"What?" She tried to move around him to look.

He held the disk high above his head, "Nope. You are gonna have to wait."

She crossed her arms, "you're behaving like a child."

"Said the girl whose pouting," he replied as he put the disk in her stereo system.

Keeping his back to her, he began to rock his hips the minute the first cords filled the room. Making rocker fingers, he turned and sang along when the lyrics started.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

He watched as a smile formed on her face.

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance? _

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded _

"You're crazy," she told him.

"Crazy for you. Come on. You know the words."

She looked around as if someone might be watching and when the second verse started she sang along with him.

He took her hands in his and spun her around. They danced around the room as if they were in a mosh pit. He threw her back into a dip, but when he jerked them back up he threw out his back.

"Ow. Fuck."

"What?" her eyes wide with concern.

"My back. Shit." He tried to stretch, holding his lower back.

"Come on. Come lay on the sofa. Zach!" she shouted.

"I don't need Zach."

"Hush." She helped him lay down, propping a pillow under his knees.

"Yes, Dr Brennan?" Zach appeared in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Booth threw out his back being a Juke Box Hero."

"Did you just make a Foreigner joke?" Booth asked.

Temperance blushed, "There should be a heating pad in my bathroom linen closet, if you could please bring that down and some Tylenol."

"No problem."

"Thank you." She went over to turn off the stereo.

"Wait!"

She spun around, "What? What's wrong?"

"Can you play 'Waiting for a Girl Like You' first? Oh! Better yet, 'I Want to Know What Love Is'. In fact, that's my long distance dedication to you."

"Why would it be long distance? I'm right here?"

"Stop playing 'Head Games' with me cause it's giving me 'Double Vision'."

She laughed and did as he requested.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the sofa in her den; him watching football, her reading and doing the Times crossword puzzle. He'd occasionally fiddle with her tracker or distract her by tickling her foot which caused her to laugh, a sound he loved. For a moment he closed his eyes and imagined they were married and this was just another Sunday afternoon.

She must have seen him, cause she asked, "What's making you smile like that?"

"Just thinking pleasant thoughts."

"Okay," she dragged out.

"You know. You, me..."

"Baby."

"You think I'm a baby?"

"No. I meant an actual child. Offspring."

"Do you want to have children?" he softly and hesitantly asked.

Placing the paper in her lap, she answered very matter-of-fact, "It's highly unlikely I will bare children. Given the amount of time I'll have to spend in prison, by the time I am released it's statistically improvable that I'll be able to conceive"

"So you do? Did."

"I should have had a progeny. It was selfish of me not to. I'm intellectually gifted, financially secure. Statistically I would have had an exceptional child. But the point is moot."

He smiled to himself regarding her ego, then told her, "There are plenty of woman who have children in their forties."

"I know. I just would have preferred to have my child in a year or two."

His heart ached for her and even thought she was trying to be very clinical, he could tell the conversation had upset her somewhat. So he joked, "Well, I could knock you up real quick and raise the baby till you get out of the big house."

She looked at him as if he was under a microscope.

"I was joking."

"Oh. Okay." She picked back up her puzzle signaling to him that it was the end of the discussion.

He ran is hand along her leg a couple times and then turned back to his game. Only problem was now his little Sunday fantasy included a child running around.

"How's your back?" she asked sometime later as the sun began to set.

"Better. It happens from time to time. Usually takes a day or two to recover."

"You should really see a doctor."

He nodded.

"But you're not going to." she squinted her eyes at him.

"I'll be fine." He kissed the arch of her foot.

"I did enjoy dancing with you. It'd been a long time."

"Maybe one day soon I'll show you all my moves," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

He tried to stand, but still felt some pain.

"I should have Zach drive you and your car home."

"I can drive."

"You can barely stand up straight. It's not a problem."

"Ugh." He knew she was right. "Fine."

Later as he lay across his back seat, he was hit with an idea.

Taking a deep breath, "Zach, I need your help."

* * *

workout:  
**/2ax5pvt**

Booth (since we haven't dressed him yet):  
**/27q258k**


	14. Chapter 14

**Keep those reviews coming. There are so great!**

**

* * *

**

**6 days later: Saturday evening**

He stood outside her front door, box in hand, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He needed everything to go perfectly this evening.

Zach finally opened the door, "Agent Booth."

"Zach." He stepped into the foyer. "Everything set?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs finishing up. I'll tell her your here."

"Thanks." He watched Zach ascend the stairs. It took almost the entire week to pull this together. Given the way he had treated Zach in the past, he had been extremely helpful, but then again, the kid would do just about anything for his Dr. Brennan.

Hiding the box behind his back, he watched as she floated down the stairs toward him.

"You have to stop." he told her when she was right in front of him.

"Stop what?" clearly confused.

"Looking so fucking gorgeous all the damn time."

She rolled her eyes, but he could see her blushing under her makeup.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" she asked.

"In a moment." He brought the box out from behind his back, "I believe you will need one of these this evening."

"A corsage?"

He opened the box and removed the white rose wrist corsage and slipped it on her.

He looked over her shoulder to where Zach was now standing. "Everything ready?"

"Yes it is."

"Great. Right this way, Ms. Brennan," Booth offered her the crook of his arm.

Slipping her arm through his, "you still haven't told me what this is all about."

He walked her to the living room where the doors were shut.

"You'll see."

He nodded to Zach, who opened the doors. Booth had to say, Zach out did himself. The Furniture had been cleared, the lights dimmed, silver stars hung from the ceiling along with a disco ball and on the opposite wall was a banner that read: Class of '94 Senior Prom.

He looked to his date for her reaction. She was just standing there, staring with her mouth open.

"Catching flies?" he joked.

"Wh...What? When did you do all this?" she asked Zach.

"Agent Booth came up with the idea when I drove him home last weekend. We discussed the specifics throughout the week and then I put this all together throughout the day when you were indisposed."

"Thank you," she hugged Zach.

Booth laughed at the uncomfortable-ness Zach was displaying.

She turned to him, "And you, too." She straightened the bow tie on his tux and kissed him on the cheek. "It's perfect."

"Then let's get this party started. Zach."

Zach led them over to a table for two set up in the corner. Once they were seated, Zach disappeared.

"Why..."

"On the ride home I thought about how you said you had fun dancing. Then remember you said you didn't get to go to your prom and so here we are."

"It's by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She looked to her lap. "I really don't deserve this."

"Hey." He reached across the table and grasped her hand.

As she looked up, a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"No crying at the prom. Girls usually wait till the end of prom to cry when they catch their date making out with another girl."

They shared a smile as Zach came back in with vegetable lasagna and two Cokes with ice. Booth watched as Tempe squinted at the soft drinks.

"Zach, there should be a bottle of pinot noir..."

"Nope." Booth told her firmly.

"But..."

"Tempe. We're only eighteen. We're too young to order alcohol." He winked at her.

"What are you saying? I'm almost thirty-five and you're forty-one."

"It's 1994 Tempe." He stressed.

She slowly nodded and replied, "Oh. Okay. Sure."

"Great!"

"Anything else?" Zach asked.

"I think we are all good. Thank you for everything." Booth stood, clapped Zach on the shoulder and shook his hand.

Zach smiled and excused himself for the evening. Booth then slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a silver flask. Unscrewing the top he dumped rum into each of their drinks.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He put a finger to his lips, "Shhh. I don't want us to get caught."

She laughed and shook her head, "Did you get inebriated at your prom?"

"What are you talking about? This is my first prom." he teased. "Yes. Very. I barely remember it. But I promise tonight that I will not get either of us drunk so that we can remember every moment."

He picked up his drink, "to the prettiest science tutor a guy could ask for."

She gave him a half smile and clinked her glass to his. "Thank you. I hoped you passed."

"B plus."

They booth took a sip of their drinks.

Tempe coughed, "it's so sweet."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "it's high school. It's supposed to be sweet.

They ate while he regaled her with tales of basketball games he won and pranks he pulled in school.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to the prom with me."

"You are very popular and attractive. And given my social standing, being seen with you will help me be more accepted."

"Wow."

"I'm just glad you asked before Andy Pfleuger. I've still never forgiven him for the Brainy Smurf."

"The what?"

"Nothing." she busied herself with her napkin.

"No not nothing. What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass?"

She sighed, "He had..."

"Has," he corrected with a wink.

"Has a crush on me and I was weighing the pros and cons of dating him when he was assigned me for secret Santa. Anyway, I told him I would like a Smurfette figurine and he taped a Brainy Smurf to my locker. Everyone saw it. It was very deliberate and cruel."

"Well I didn't see it and if I had. Anyway, who wants to be Smurfette? Smurfette was a stupid, shallow Smurf who only had her looks. Look, you're better than Smurfette. You have your looks and a whole lot more."

She did that thing again where she was looking at him like he was under a microscope. It made him nervous every time.

"Would you like to dance now?"

"Sure," she nodded. "But what about your..." she pointed to her back.

"All good." He went over the stereo and started the playlist he had given to Zach.

Walking back over to the table, he offered her his hand. Soon they were under the disco ball slowly dancing to Seal's Kiss From a Rose; her head on his shoulder, his hands on her lower back.

"I really like you, Temperance. You're nothing like the other girls in school and I just feel like um, this is going somewhere."

"Why did you feel this is going somewhere?"

"Oh I just... I feel like I want to kiss you."

She lifted her head and looked down at their feet, "I've never really been kissed before."

"That's okay."

"And I'm sure you've kissed lots of girls."

"That doesn't matter." He tilted her chin up to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he smiled and watched as she smiled back. Dipping his head in again, he kissed her and ran his tongue along her lower lip until she parted them. Her hold on him tightened as their tongues explored each others mouth.

When they parted, she put her head back on his shoulder.

"Tempe?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?

"I am out with you."

He smiled, "No. I mean will you be my girlfriend?"

She moved to look at him, "Ok, but I'm going away to Northwestern in the fall."

"That's ok. I'm joining the Army this fall. So we'll have the summer and then we can keep in touch while I'm in basic training."

She nodded. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Well I am glad I'm your first."

They continued to dance. From Nirvana to Spin Doctors to Janet Jackson finally Meatloaf's I'd Do Anything for Love began to play.

"Booth," she whispered.

"Yes."

"I want you to be my first."

"What? Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean we just kissed. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for."

"It's our senior prom and since we've agreed to continue to see each other until we leave in the fall, it only makes sense to get the awkwardness of the first time, at least for me, out of the way. That way we can spend all summer learning what each other likes in terms of sex."

He just stared at her. The thought of her saying that as an actual eighteen year old scared him a bit. He tried to think of how an eighteen year-old Seeley would have responded. Probably something crass.

"Plus the average age that a girl loses her virginity is around sixteen."

"Tempe, you don't need to convince me. I just want to make sure this is the right decision for you."

"I'm ready and I want to share it with you."

He grinned and captured her lips with his.

"We can use my room. My parents aren't home tonight," she winked.

Taking her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and led them up to her room. There they stood on either side of the bed and undressed. Hoping under the covers, she giggled as his hands found her waist.

He pulled her to him and they kissed. Rolling her over so he was on top, he lifted himself on to his elbows.

"You're sure about this?"

She ran her hands up his chest to behind his neck, "yes."

He kissed her once more and then positioned himself at her entrance. "Just relax, okay?"

She firmly nodded.

"You don't look relaxed," he teased.

"I'm relaxed," she laughed.

He slowly entered her. As they started to move, he bent his head and kissed her neck, "I love you, Temperance Brennan. I always have and always will. The moment I saw you, by your locker. I knew."

He lifted his head to his her mouth and saw that she was crying.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she breathed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm overwhelmed."

Later that night, he woke up, his arms still wrapped around Temperance and her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't go to jail," she whispered.

* * *

Tricked you, didn't I? You thought he was there to either: propose, knock her up, bust her out or all of the above...

Prom dress:  
**/263n7vu******

tux:  
**/26qhd9t**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	15. Chapter 15

**Entering the home stretch. Hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**9:00pm Wednesday evening, a week before her trial**

He pulled into her driveway. They had spent every weekend together since her house arrest, but something in his gut told him to be here during the work week.

"Agent Booth?" Zach seemed puzzled to see him.

"Hey Zach. Sorry to come over unannounced. Where is she?"

"Um, she's in her room. I'll let her know you're here."

He clapped him on the shoulder, "that's ok. I'll just head on up."

"She doesn't like surprises. I'll just tell her."

"O-kay." He rocked back on his heels and waited while Zach 'announced' his presence.

She soon appeared at the top of the steps, "Booth. What are you doing here?"

Now he was starting to feel like this was a bad idea. Part of him thought there might be another guy…

"I just wanted to see you," he spoke the truth.

She nodded and met him at the bottom. "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head.

"Then let me make you something," she took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

He sat on the bar stool at her kitchen counter while he watched her gather ingredients.

"There's some else here, isn't there?"

She stopped, "What? Zach's still here."

"Besides Zach."

"There's no one else here," she firmly stated looking in his eyes.

He just stared.

"You're more than welcome to check the entire house if you don't believe me." She began chopping up a cucumber.

"Let me help." He offered, dropping the subject. If there was some guy there, he pictured Zach leading him out a side door.

"I'm fine. You okay with a hummus sandwich?"

"There's really no meat in this house?" he wined.

"Well I know that some men refer to their penis as meat; so, in that case, there's you."

"Cute."

"Thank you," she smiled placing the pita wrapped sandwich in front of him. "Eat up. Beer?"

"Please."

She grabbed two beers from the fridge and took a seat beside him.

He took a bite, "It's good."

"Don't sound so surprised," they clanked their beer bottles together and took a sip.

"So what brings you to Great Falls on a weekday night?"

"Can't a guy see his girl on a school night without it being a big deal?"

"I'm not your girl. And yes it's fine that you stopped on a 'school night'. It's just that you never have in the past. But I guess it makes sense. I'll be incarcerated soon; so, I can see how you'd want to optimize our time together."

He suddenly lost his appetite. He watched as she stole his sandwich and took a bite.

"So, how was work?"

"Eh. Got a new case."

"Anything interesting?"

"Senator's aide went missing. Word on the street is they were intimate."

"So you think he did it?"

"That's why they pay me the mediocre dollars. To figure out if he did."

She places a hand on his shoulder, "you will."

Placing his hand atop her's, he gave it a gently squeeze.

"Tired?" she asked.

He was.

She went to grab his plate, but he stopped her. "I'll clean up."

"I'll see you upstairs," she kissed his cheek and left.

As he washed the dishes, he thought about the following week. Word on the street was that she would get five years minimum. He'd be forty-six, her thirty-nine. He'd wait. He just wanted to hear her say she wanted him to.

Later, he walked into her room to find her emerging from her closet in a black slip.

"I love you." He stated.

"Please, Booth."

"Does it really bother you that much to hear me say that to you?" It broke his heart a little every time she brushed him off.

"Just stop it." She pulled the covers back from the bed.

"You know most people are afraid they're never going to be loved." He turned to leave.

"Booth, wait."

He turned back, "give me a reason to stay."

She sat on the edge of her bed. "It's so hard for me to trust anyone. Let alone love them."

"I'm not anyone." He moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I know you're not and I've tried. I do trust you and I want to love you. I just…I'm just scared. And I'm confused. And…and I'm going to prison..."

He pulled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder, her fingers clawing at his back. "Shhh. It's all going to be okay."

"No it's not."

"Tempe…" he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Can we not…I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow. I just want to go to bed." She broke from his embrace.

He nodded and removed his clothing. Crawling under the covers, she turned off the bedside lamp and immediately straddled his lap.

"Though you were tired?"

"Well given that the average time from penetration to ejaculation is six minutes, I'll be asleep in no time." She winked.

"I smell a challenge."

"Challenge doesn't smell."

With that he sat up, pulled her slip over her head and crushed his mouth to hers. He felt her rake her finger nails through his hair. Flipping them over, he devoured every inch of her body causing her to trash around in ecstasy, both of them covered in sweat. Finally, he entered her.

"Give me seven minutes," he grunted.

"Take eight."

He laughed as he began to move. It never took them long to set up a rhythm. He thought of everything he could to prolong the inevitable: war, dead kittens, his father... She eventually came undone in his arms, her nails gripping his ass. It was too much, burying his face in her neck, he came.

Collapsing on top of her, he tried to roll off, but she stopped him.

"I'm crushing you." He turned to kiss her cheek.

"I don't care."

He lifted his head and smoothed back her sweat drenched hair, "I'll wait for you."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey now," he kissed away a tear that ran down her temple. "I'll visit. Hell, we can always get married that way we can have conjugal visits," he smiled.

She laughed and cried at the same time. Pushing him off her, she got up and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she returned with two glasses of water. Gulping his down, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Just as he felt sleep overtake him, he swore he heard her whisper, "I love you," into his chest.

He awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a splitting headache. Sitting up, he scrubbed his face, pulled on his boxers and went in search of Tempe. The house was very quiet. Zach must have the day off. Entering the sun room, figuring she was on the elliptical, he found it empty.

His heart rate picked up as he moved from room to room calling out her name. He ran back up to her bedroom and that's when he saw it: her tracking bracelet that had some weird rigging device that had kept it from going off when removed. Under it was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Seeley,_

_I am sorry to have drugged you and left, I didn't want to put you in such a predicament. Your unexpected visit caused me to change my plans and as a result I was forced to render you unconscious. Don't worry; there are no lasting side effects. _

_Early on, I realized that I couldn't go back to belonging to the State. I worked too long and too hard to become who I am to let them control my every move for the next several years._  
_Please don't worry about me. I am safe and secure both financially and personally. Zach has gone his separate way too._

_Hopefully one day soon I will be able to reach out to you. But if I am unable, please know that my time with you will always be remembered as some of the best of my life. You have made me laugh and smile more than any other person I have had the privilege of knowing. You're an amazing individual and have an unbelievably open heart. Even though I am content to live me life alone, you've taught me to trust and not be afraid of letting people in._

_I wish for you all the love and happiness you so greatly desire._

_Tempe._

_PS – I apologize for taking your belt buckle. Even with my excellent memory, I still wanted something tangible to remember you by._

He sat down. He had his answer. There was no need for him to wait for her, she was gone.

* * *

So what happens next? Where is she? Will he ever see her again? I DON'T KNOW!  
Yes I do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Six Months Later**

_"It's obvious you are no longer happy here."_

_"How can you tell?" He replied dryly. The endless hours of investigation done by Internal Affairs was giving him gray hairs and an ulcer._

_"Cherie, I can recommend to IA that they discharge you that way you'll get severance with benefits for a few months while you figure things out."_

_He never dreamed he'd actually be fired by the FBI, but here he was. He could stick around, get seriously reprimanded have it go down on record, hurting any and all chances of any kind of promotion or take Caroline up on her deal._

_"Can I take the weekend?"_

_"Sure."_

_He was almost out the door when she called out, "Just so you know there have been no new leads. She's pretty much gone off the grid. They're going to close the book on it soon."_

_He nodded, "thanks."_

That was five months ago. He took the deal and left the Bureau. Now he was doing freelance investigation in the private sector for Teddy Parker, a buddy of his from the Rangers. It was no Raymond Chandler novel, but it paid well and kept him from going completely insane.

"Mr. Booth." Teddy's researcher and assistant, Daisy called.

"Yes?"

"I have your grandfather on line one for you."

"Great. Put him through."

He picked up the phone, "Pops! What's up?"

"What's up is I haven't seen my grandson in over a month. You really can't be that busy."

It was true. After he left the Bureau he took a couple weeks off, drank and chased women. It was pathetic. But now he was trying to get his life back on course. He was even having drinks with Catherine tonight. Yes he was going back to that well; he was curious to see how it would go.

"How about two weekends from now?"

"Sounds good, Shrimp."

**Later that evening...**He walked into Founding Fathers to find Catherine had already arrived and managed to get them a high top table by the bar.

"Catherine," he called out.

"Booth."

She hopped off her bar stool and they hugged. Catching a whiff of her perfume, he kissed her cheek before taking a seat next to her. They talked easily and caught up on each others life. But when she asked him why he left the FBI, he lied. Told her it he felt it was his time to move one; that it was too bureaucratic for his liking. He felt guilty lying. If they were going to pursue a serious relationship, he'd eventually have to tell her the truth. He figured he'd worry about it if the time ever came; for now he was just going to enjoy being with a woman who enjoyed being with him.

Since his job (and Temperance) was no longer an obstacle, they decided to give it another chance. Of course they came to this conclusion after he'd already fallen back into her bed. But he had no complaints; it was a nice place to be.

They spent almost every night of the next two weeks together; trading off between his and her place. The Wednesday before his grandfather's visit, he had reservations for them at 1789. It was one of the more romantic restaurants in town; expensive too, but he wanted to treat his lady right.

As he opened the car door for her, she noted, "You're wearing the tie I gave you."

He smiled, "yes I am."

"Looks good on you." She then laughed to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was going to say it would look better on my bedroom floor, but I made myself laugh instead."

"Nice." He kissed her as he placed her in the car.

The dinner was amazing and the candlelight made her look even more beautiful. It was during a forkful of the Crème Fraîche Cheesecake that he came to the conclusion that he could see himself having this dinner with her every year for the rest of his life.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything?"

"You have a wistful look in your eyes."

He put his fork down, "I just...I really like you. A lot." He wasn't comfortable with saying 'love', yet. But he could see himself saying it very soon. It just made him nervous cause the last time he loved someone, he'd been burned.

She blushed, "I really like you a lot too."

They shared a smile and finished their desert. That night his tie did end up on her bedroom floor.

**Following Friday**

As Hank and Booth approached the diner, Booth waved to Catherine who was waiting for them out front.

Hank stopped walking, "who's that?"

Booth turned so his back was to Catherine, "she's the woman I've been seeing. I wanted you to meet her."

Hank just nodded, but did not move.

"What's wrong? You'll like her. She's a doctor. Marine biologist. She has your three Ses. You'll see."

"Is it serious?"

"It could be. We dated a couple months ago, but recently reconnected after I left the Bureau."

Hank sighed.

Booth had had enough, "Just tell me now. You haven't even met her so you can't already have a problem with her."

He watched as Hank reached into his back pocket and handed him a folded piece of paper. Unraveling it, he discovered an opened, but empty air mail envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

"It was from her?"

"Her who?" His frustration was growing.

"Temperance." Hank stressed.

Booth's heart stopped. "Why do you have this?"

"She wrote me a letter."

"Everything all right?" Catherine approached.

Booth shook his head both to tell her nothing was wrong and to clear the millions thoughts running thru his head. Things we going great with Catherine, he'd closed the wound that was Temperance Brennan and now his grandfather had just ripped the band-aid off.

"No. No. Everything is fine. Let's eat." Booth introduced Catherine to his pops.

He couldn't sit still during lunch. He tried to be attentive, but all he wanted to do was put Pops under a bright lamp and grill the hell out of him. He even thought that the envelope in his pocket was burning his thigh. Catherine didn't seem to notice anything was amiss. She was polite and, to his luck, didn't mention the number of times he'd brought her to orgasm.

As soon as he was back alone in his car with Pops, he pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "When did you get this?"

"Two days ago."

"Where's the letter?"

"It was addressed to me. It was private."

He banged the steering wheel with his fist, "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me, son. She wrote to me; not you. The point is the postage stamp tells you where she is."

"Not necessarily. She could have sent it and moved on."

"Well it's a lead. You going to follow it or not?"

He hung his head, "Follow what? Someone who is afraid of commitment and doesn't believe in love or monogamy? Someone who drugged me to get away from me? No thank you."

Pops smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow. What the heck?" he rubbed his head.

"I didn't raise you to be a coward. You are going to get your ass over there."

"So. So I just pick up my entire life here and run off with a fugitive and live in a foreign country that lacks US extradition laws. Not to mention it's politically unstable. It's crazy."

"Son. You've been miserable since she left. And while Catherine is nice and all, she's not the one for you. The one for you is right here," he taped the postage stamp on the envelope. "And besides, what do you have to lose? You find her and she rejects you, you come home, lick your wounds and move on. But I think she'll surprise you."

"What did the letter say?" he asked again.

Hank sighed, "She mostly apologized for letting me down and that she hoped you were doing well and to make sure you were happy. I'm summarizing, but that was the gist."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you love her?"

He nodded his head.

"Then go. Don't worry about me. Jared's not far away."

"You're supposed to make me feel better about leaving."

They chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get going. We have some planning to do," Hank told him.

* * *

Where in the world is she? Click review if you wanna know...

PS - Tired to dress Rena Sofer, but couldn't find any pics of her in a dress that I liked, but I did learn that she has 3 kids. 3 kids! I'm going for another run...


	17. Chapter 17

**3 weeks later**

Two layovers and twenty-four hours later his feet finally hit the some continent where Temperance's letter had come from. A quick cross of the border into the town and he'd start his search. He figured it wouldn't be too hard; the population was around twenty-five thousand and less than one percent of the population was white and she was, well, lily white.

Booth had spent the past few weeks wrapping up his affairs. Putting his stuff in storage, he left instructions to with Jared and Pops that if he wasn't back in a month either sell off the items or donate them. He put everything he truly needed in two large army duffel bags, got his needed shots and medicine and said his goodbyes to his family and friends just in case he never came back.

He also ended things with Catherine. Booth came clean to her about everything: Temperance, why he went undercover, and why he left the bureau. He felt like an asshole and probably apologized about a hundred times followed by the 'it's not you, it's me' line. To say she looked shocked was an understatement, but she was mature about it all. She wished him luck, though he could tell she didn't really mean it and sent him on his way. No goodbye sex that time. If karma was on Catherine's side, he'd get to Temperance only to be rejected and have to come home to nobody. God he hoped karma was on vacation.

Visa purchased and passport stamped, he made his way through the town to the post office. It was a tiny one room building. Inside he found a lone man working.

"Afternoon," the postman greeted him.

"Hi. I was hoping you could help me."

Just then a young kid ran in and around the counter to stand by the postman's leg.

Booth smiled at the child and continued, "I'm looking for this woman." He showed them a photo.

He could sense a change in the postman's demeanor, "why are you looking for her?"

"She's a friend. I wanted to surprise her."

The little kid craned their neck to look at the photo.

"That's Ms. Anderson. She taught Kanika."

"Jacoline!"

The little girl coward.

"It's ok. I don't mean her any trouble. I promise I'm just an old friend."

The postman sighed, "She teaches at the school. Go down this street and take your first left. You'll find it on the right."

Booth smiled, "Thank you." He reached to shake the man's hand. "And you too, Jacoline."

The little girl blushed and hid behind the postman's leg.

He followed the directions and soon found himself looking at a tiny shed-like building that constituted as a school house. As he approached he could hear her voice drifting through the open windows. Placing his packs at his feet, he peered thru the window. Her back was to him. She had on a denim dress. He noticed that her hair was much shorter, just grazing her shoulders. He watched as she wrote simple math problems on the chalkboard. When she turned, he stepped out of her eye-line.

"Ok. Please write down these problems and bring in your answers tomorrow. Once you have them copied, you are dismissed."

He smiled as he heard the kids groan. Soon they began trickling out of the room. When he could see it was empty, except for Temperance, he walked in.

She was erasing the board, her back to the door. "Mensah did you forget your book again?" she asked when she heard his feet on the dirt floor.

He watched as she glanced over her shoulder. When her eyes met his, her erasing movement froze. He closed the difference between them, took her head in his hands and kissed her. The gesture snapped her out of her trance and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they parted, he rest his forehead against hers.

"What are you..."

"I came for my belt buckle."

She stepped back and smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I really missed it. Haven't been able to distinguish myself among the other alpha males."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she tilted her head and offered him a deal. "Ok. I'll give you your belt buckle if you give me something in return."

"I'm all ears."

"I want you to impregnate me."

His eyes popped out of his head, "Wow. That's um, quite a trade there."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's just a question of how badly you want your belt buckle back."

He nodded, "If I do, as you said, impregnate you, you'll have to know that you are stuck with me."

"I figured you'd probably counter with that."

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, what can I say? I'm old fashion. I'd like to be around."

She uncrossed her arms and rest her hands against his chest, "You really came all this way?"

He nodded.

"How long are you here for?"

"Forever."

"I don't understand."

"I was let go from the Bureau."

She stepped back, "What?"

"They fired me."

"Booth. I'm so sorry," she looked close to tears.

"It's fine. Really. I'm fine. It was for the best."

"So what? You just hopped on a plane and here you are?"

"Essentially."

"But your family. Your Pops. And you love America. I just can't believe you would give that all up to be here. With me." She looked and sounded distressed. "I didn't ask you to do that. I...this all feels very one sided. I haven't given up anything for us."

"Tempe..."

"It's Tracy now. Tracy Anderson."

"I guess I'm asking you if you'll allow me to stay with you. To build a life, a family, with you. Wherever in the world you want."

"I'm kind of stuck here, not that I mind it. I've made a nice, simple life here. There just aren't too many desirable countries without extradition laws."

"Is it safe here?"

"For the most part. Most of the political turmoil is south of here. The tourism kind of keeps it at bay. I sometimes cross over to Zambia to go into Livingstone, but don't tell anyone."

He gave her a half grin and nodded. "So what do you say? Belt buckle for me and a baby."

He watched as the corner of her lips twitched before forming into a smile, "okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I want you to stay here with me and we'll have a baby. Maybe two."

"Two!" he grinned. "We'll have to renegotiate if it comes to that."

She placed a hand on his cheek, "you're really here."

"I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere."

They both smiled.

"Ms Anderson?"

They turned to see a man in the doorway with a cheap rifle slung across is back.

"Hi Hondo. I'm ready. This is my friend, Seeley Booth. Seeley, this is Hondo. He walks me home everyday."

He nodded to Hondo. "I thought you said it was safe," he whispered to Tempe.

"It is. I teach his son and it's just his way of saying thanks."

"Then why the gun?"

"Sometimes it's dark when I leave. It's mostly for any animals."

He nodded, "Right. Africa. Jungle. Forgot about that."

They gathered their bags and followed Hondo.

"There's really no jungle here. It's mostly dry and mountainous. Except for the area around falls, of course."

"Yah. I flew over them on the way in. Pretty amazing."

"Yes they are. Victoria Falls is roughly twice the height of Niagara Falls and well over twice the width. We can check them out tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"How'd you get here?" she asked.

"Dulles to JFK to Johannesburg to Livingstone and across the boarder. You?"

"Almost the same. Dulles to London to Johannesburg, but then I took a train."

"All on a fake passport?"

She nodded.

"And Zach?"

"The Far East is all I know."

They turned a corner and walked up to a gate. She thanked Hondo for the walk home, entered in a code and they started toward the house.

"Did you know Hondo is Shona for warrior?"

"That the official language here? I thought it was English."

"It is. English I mean. Zimbabwe was originally a British Colony until gaining it's independence in 1980."

"You are just an encyclopedia of knowledge. Nice place," he commented as the house came into view.

She unlocked the doors and they stepped inside. "I bought it furnished from a British family who used it as a vacation home. It's surrounded by a wall to keep most the animals out. Just don't leave any windows or doors open if you're not here. Monkeys will get in and they are quite nosy."

"Really?"

She nodded. "This all takes some getting used to."

"I bet." He put his bags down and looked around. "Christ, this place is still nicer than my apartment in DC."

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"You want to shower? Or there's a pool."

"You have a pool? No wonder you have an armed guard walk you home. You must be the richest person in town."

"Hardly."

He yawned.

"Shower and get some sleep. I'm sure your exhausted from your trip."

Walking over, he took her in his arms, "I love you."

He felt her nodded against his shoulder. "I'm really glad you came."

He'd take that as her version of 'I love you too.'

**4:30am**

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was how quiet it was. He could only hear Tempe breathing steadily beside him. He shifted onto his side so that he was facing her. This would be his view first thing in the morning for the rest of his life. He carefully brushed a strand of hair off her face. Booth didn't have any regrets about his decision to come here, but now that he was it seemed surreal. The rest of his life was going to be spent on the lam with her in the tiny African tourist town of Victoria Falls. And she wanted to have his child. So he'd also be raising his kid in a third world country. Never in his entire life did he figure he'd end up like this. He scoffed.

"Booth?" she asked sleepily.

"Yah?" he reached out and took her hand in his.

"I though I heard you say something."

"No. Just thinking." he kissed her knuckles.

"About what?"

"Just that love makes you do crazy things."

She smiled, her eyes still closed and shifted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so her head was resting on his chest.

"So, you're a teacher."

She nodded, "It's volunteer. I just teach in the afternoon to the younger students."

"You don't need to make any money?"

"No. I had...have money in a foreign bank account. It's enough for me to live here indefinitely."

He sighed.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what I'll do with myself."

"Well. What are you good at?"

"Shooting people," he laughed. "Maybe there's a militant group around here that could use some training."

"You'll figure it out. Do you love me?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Mmm, if you're not too sleepy…"

She straddled his waist and bunched up his shirt until he pulled it off the rest of the way. He stripped off his boxers and held her naked body against his. He'd forgotten how soft her skin felt. Their hands and mouths caressed each others bodies until she finally sank into him.

"Seeley, I forgot how good you feel," she told him as she began to rock her hips against his.

He flipped them over as soon as she had cum and picked up the pace.

"Please give me your child." she moaned.

"God Tempe." He continued to thrust into her until he came.

Rolling off onto his back, he told her, "I love you. I tried to forget you; tried to move on. I almost did."

She reached over and clasped his hand, "I'm glad you didn't."

**Four Months Later**

He was sitting on the porch reading about the latest disputes at the capital when she walked in from school.

"Booth?"

"Out here." He put the paper down on the table as she sat in his lap.

They kissed.

"Good day?"

"Mmm," she nodded and rest her forehead against his and handed him a small box.

He opened it and found his 'Cocky' belt buckle staring back at him. It took him a moment and then it hit him. His face broke out into a smile, "No way!"

She laughed.

"Yeah!" He laughed too and firmly kissed her. "You are pregnant! There's a little baby boy, huh?"

"Or girl…" she added.

"You happy?" He could tell that she had been growing frustrated with how long it was taking her to get pregnant. Not that he didn't mind all the trying.

"Very."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Denim Dress:  
**/2a5m5hp**

Their house:  
**/25axsav**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each "**/jumble"**


	18. Chapter 18

We are NOT done just yet...

Told from Tempe's POV

* * *

**2 Years Later**

She just needed to keep it together until Griffin was asleep...

**2 weeks earlier**

Sitting out on a blanket in their backyard, Tempe watched while Griffin waddled around on unsteady legs, his dirty blond curls bouncing. She had naturally wavy hair and Booth told her he was a towhead as a child, but still she marveled. He began babbling to himself while eying a bird that had come to rest on their lawn.

"Griffin. Do you see that bird?" she asked her sixteen month old son.

"Burd." he repeated back while pointing.

"Very good," she praised.

"Dada dada."

She laughed. "Your Daddy is at work." He'd say dada all the time with Booth was not around. Though Booth swore, he says mama when she's not around.

Booth had been keeping busy helping out with the renovations over at Victoria Falls National Park. He enjoyed staying busy with manual labor while she enjoyed the effects it had on his physique.

A few moments later she heard what sounded like firecrackers in the distance. It went quiet for a moment and then she heard sirens. She wanted to know what was going on, but wouldn't dare take Griffin or leave the sanctity of her home. Scooping him up, she took him inside.

She was reading a book when Booth returned covered in dirt and blood.

"Booth!"

He just moved like a zombie into their bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Booth, what happened? Are you okay?" she was hesitant to place her hand on his back.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror, "We're getting the fuck out of this third rate country."

She took his arm and turned him so he was looking at her directly, "Just tell me what happened. Whose blood is that?"

"Where's Griffin?"

"Napping. Why won't you answer me?"

He began stripping off his clothes. "I was driving with Rudo to pick up the lumber that had been delivered when this truck flew by us carrying several armed men in the bed of the truck. Next thing we know they stopped several yards behind us and they opened fire on this group of villagers. We ducked down and as fast as they had arrived, they were gone."

"Booth," her heart was racing. She had him sit on the stool in just his underwear while she wet a washcloth. Sitting on his knee, she cleaned his face.

When she was finished, he buried his head in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Rudo & I ran to them to see if we could help. They shot and killed...there were little kids...not much older than Griffin."

She didn't want to think about it; so, she just studied the difference between her pale arm and his golden tan back.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "I'm scared, Tempe. And I don't scare easily. But this...this terrifies the shit out of me. I refuse to let us stay here. It's only going to get worse. I read and hear about it every day. The hotel is practically empty. All the tourist stay in Zambia now."

"There's not many places I can go that will be any better than this." Her mind went through the list of countries without extradition laws and they all had unstable governments.

He moved her off his lap and began to pace. "No. Fuck that. It's been almost three years, Tempe. No one is going to extradite you unless you go around advertising who you are and what you did. As far as we're concerned, you are Tracy Anderson. We have no ties here. Hell the stuff in this house isn't even ours; it came with the place."

"Okay. Where do you suggest we go then? What's your plan?" she was trying to stay rational but his nervous energy was filling the room.

"Western Europe."

She thought, "France? I speak French or Italy. I speak some Italian."

He walked into the living room and grabbed the atlas off the shelf. Flipping thru, she watched as he stopped on Italy.

"Not Rome," he mumbled to himself. "There." He pointed at a town and she followed his finger.

"Genoa? That's where Christopher Columbus is from."

"Only you would know that."

"Lots of people know that," she said mostly to herself.

"Great. Well then. He discovered America and now we'll discover his home town."

"Booth..." she hesitated.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He gathered her in his arms, "I promise you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Griffin. We will always be together. Nothing is going to separate us. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you," she whispered her heart hammering against her ribcage.

**2 weeks later (back to the beginning of this chapter)**

They had crossed the boarder into Zambia with every thing they could carry, shipping the rest to the main post office in Genoa. From there they took several long train rides to the port in Melilla, Morocco where they boarded a freight ship to the port in Genoa.

She was exhausted, but as soon as she approached customs in Italy, her heart began to race. Booth, who was holding a sleeping Griffin in his arms, squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right behind you." he told her softly.

The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat as she handed her passport over. The guard stared at it, scanned it thru the reader, stamped it and sent her on her way. As she stepped to the other side, she exhaled and turned back to watch Booth who had gone thru another lane.

She watched as he handed over his passport and birth certificate for their son. They had given him the last name Booth in case something ever happened to her and he had to return to the States. She didn't want there to be an issue regarding his parental rights. Tempe must have closed her eyes a little too long in her exhaustion because when she reopened them, there were two customs officials leading Booth and Griffin into an office. She opened her mouth to yell, but saw him slightly shake his head no. Watching Booth and her son disappear behind a door, she collapsed on a bench and clamped her hands between her knees to stop them from shaking.

Tempe wasn't sure how long she sat there, but while she waited every possible worst case scenario went through her mind driving her crazy. Finally, the office door opened. She sat up straight and tried to catch Booth's eyes, but he ignored her. Watching has he shook one of the officer's hand, he and Griffin then walked past her. She stood and followed them outside. As they turned the corner, he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

She immediately took Griffin into her arms and kissed his head. "What happened?"

"Nothing. My they just wanted me to fill out paperwork on Griff since we don't have a passport for him. They also noticed my military status and visas from Africa; so, they just had some questions. It's fine."

He hailed them a cab, threw their bags in a trunk and told the driver their destination.

"I was scared," she whispered into his ear so Griffin wouldn't hear.

"It's all ok." He kissed her temple.

They arrived around 8:00pm at an extended stay hotel with two bedrooms. Immediately, Tempe went to make up Griffin's room for him. She just needed to keep it together until Griffin was asleep.

Once he was under the covers, she shut the bedroom door behind her and went to find Booth who was lying on their bed. Curling up beside him, she buried her head in the crook of his arm and started sobbing uncontrollably. He just held her and whispered in her ear that everything was okay now.

She must have cried herself to sleep because she awoke much later to the sounds of the TV softly playing. Shifting away from Booth, she looked up at his face.

"Look. CNN. American TV." he smiled.

She nodded as she looked to see Anderson Cooper.

"You okay?"

"Yah. What time is it?"

"2:45"

"I'm going to shower." She got up and tugged his hand.

"What?"

"I want you to shower with me."

He gave her a sweet smile and walked with her into the bathroom.

**Over a year later**

"Whose birthday is tomorrow?" she asked as she and Griffin walked to the Corso to meet Booth**.**

"Mine!" He shouted.

"And how old are you going to be?"

"Three." he held up three fingers to punctuate his answer.

"That's right."

He talked about the party he was going to have that weekend with some of the kids his age from the neighborhood. They had found a simple two bedroom apartment in town. She lightened her hair and had a job tutoring English while Booth found work down at the shipyards. He found that he loved being on the water.

When she and Griffin reached the cafe off the Corso, she found that Booth already had a table.

"Griff!"

"Daddy," Griff dropped Tempe's hand and ran to Booth, immediately climbing in his lap.

"Hey." she kissed him before she took a seat.

"Hey. I went ahead and ordered. Hope that's okay."

She nodded. "I've been thinking."

"Oh yah?"

"I'd like to have another child."

Booth's eyes looked down to Griffin who was more interested in the hot wheels type car he had been carrying.

"Griffin will be three tomorrow and they say that three to four years is the optimal age difference between siblings."

He leaned back in his chair, "Well, this is going to call for a renegotiation."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay."

"I want us to get married."

Panic set in.

"Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," she lied.

"Right. Listen I'm not asking so that you become my property or anything antiquated like that. It's just, I just want to marry you. I wish I could explain this..."

Their food was placed in front of them and Griffin reached for one of his father's fries.

"Careful, Griffin. Those are still hot." Tempe turned Booth's plate and handed him a piece of fruit from her plate instead. "Here. Eat this."

She watched as he shoved the piece into his mouth.

"I've been carrying around my grandmother's ring..."

"You have?" she was shocked.

"Yes. Pops gave it to me when I left and I want you to have it was a symbol of our commitment to one another and our kids." He stressed the plural in kids.

"Can't I just wear the ring without the whole ceremony surrounding giving me the ring?"

"Nope. Sorry."

She sighed.

"Hey Griff. Don't you want mom to marry dad?"

"Booth!" she exclaimed.

"What's marry?"

"It's when two people make a promise to one another to spend the rest of their lives together and then there's cake and a party," Booth told his son.

"Cake! Yes. Mommy marry daddy."

"Booth that was low."

He just grinned.

"Mommy marry daddy. I want cake."

"Fine."

He sat up, "What was that?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. But, I have some stipulations."

His face lit up, "Okay."

"First, we are not getting married in a church."

"Fine. City Hall is fine with me."

"Second, even though we aren't in a church. There will be no mention of God or some higher power."

"Okay."

"And I'm not wearing white. That's just ridiculous. I'm obviously not a virgin as we have a son."

"You can wear whatever color you want," he smiled. "That all?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Great!" He clapped his hands, "You hear that Griff? Your mom and dad are getting married. With Cake."

"Yay!"

She laughed as Booth leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Thank you," he whispered against her mouth.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes Griffin?" she asked.

"Look." He pointed across the street. "I want one."

She turned to see a clown making balloon animals. Looking back at Booth, she smiled as he looked horrified.

"Don't look at me," he told her. "I'm not setting foot near that thing."

"I find your coulrophobia interesting."

"Listen, he wants to crawl into a pit of snakes and I'm right there with him, but those…those guys are your area."

She laughed, "Come on Griffith."

She held out her hand, he took it and they started across the street. She watched as the clown made her son a purple balloon giraffe.

When they walked back to their table, she saw there was someone in her seat. As she got closer, the person turned and looked at her.

"Why, hello Cherie."

* * *

Oh Snap! What will happen now?

lighter hair:  
**/275z6uz**

lunch with Booth & Griffin

**/2v8l6wz**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	19. Chapter 19

**Ride is almost over... one (maybe 2) more chapters**

**Still Tempe's POV**

* * *

Temperance knew that world was still going on around her, but all she could do was concentrate on her own breathing. Oblivious to the turmoil around him, she heard Griffin explain his balloon animal to his father who stood and scooped their son into his arms.

"Ms Julian," she finally spoke.

"Dr. Brennan, if this isn't the picture of domestic bliss. Imagine my surprise, here I am enjoying my Mediterranean cruise and I stumble across Booth here on our stop in Genoa."

"Ms Julian, please." she put her back to Griffin as she didn't him want to see her upset, "I'll go with you. Just...just please don't press charges against Booth. Our son...he needs a parent. Please don't separate them. I'll fully cooperate. I swear on their lives."

She angrily wiped away a tear. The last time Temperance had ever begged for anything was when she wanted her freedom from the trunk of the car.

"Tempe." She felt Booth's hand on the back of her neck as he stepped up beside her.

Ms Julian's eyes darted between the two of them.

"Caroline..." Booth started.

"Just stop. Looking at the two of you with your long faces. Listen the bureau gave up on you a long time ago and the amount of paperwork I'd have to fill out, not to mention dealing with the Italian government…I'm on vacation. We can just pretend I never saw you two."

Tempe's mind was reeling.

"Booth, kiss the good doctor. She appears to be in shock."

"Yah." Booth laughed, but did nothing.

"I wasn't joking around. Give her a kiss; it will amuse me."

Tempe watched as Booth shifted Griffin in his arms, wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her.

She was actually surprised when it snapped her out of her trance. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Caroline and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means."

Caroline pushed her away, "Alright. Let's not get all sugary sweet. Just take care of little Booth here..."

"My name's Griffin. I'll be three tomorrow."

Caroline smiled, "nice to meet you, Griffin." Turning back to Temperance, she continued, "Stay out of trouble."

Tempe nodded, "of course."

"Thank you, Caroline." Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're just lucky you're so damn handsome. Well, I best be on my way."

"Thank you, again." Tempe told her.

She turned to Booth who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dodged that bullet," he joked.

"Ha!" she cried out of sheer relief. She reached for Griffin and Booth pasted him into her arms. She squeezed him tight.

"Mommy. Too tight." He complained.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just love you so much."

"I luv you too." And he kissed her cheek.

**1 month later**

They sat as a family on the bench in Genoa's town hall waiting for their turn with the registrar. Griffin, in khaki pants and a blue blazer, sat on his father's lap. She nervously smoothed out the skirt of her dress. It was white underneath, but had a bronze organza layer over it. Booth was dressed in a grey suit with grey tie.

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, "I love you."

She turned and smiled while reaching out to clasp his hand.

"Booth and Anderson," the secretary called.

They all stood and walked into the register's office.

"Buen giorno," he greeted them.

"Good morning," Tempe replied.

"English?"

"Yes." Booth answered.

He nodded and smiled, "paperwork?"

Booth reached into his coat pocket and handed the register the needed documents. He looked them over then nodded is approval.

"We'd like to say our own vows," she told him.

"Very well. Please join hands. We are here to today to witness the marriage of Tracy Ruth Anderson and Seeley Joseph Booth. The legal requirements having been fulfilled, and the license for their marriage being present, I must ask of each party if they come of their own free will and accord. Seeley Joseph Booth, do you come to this union of your free will, and with the intention of being faithful in marriage to Tracy Ruth Anderson as long as you shall live?

Booth grinned, "I do."

"Tracy Ruth Anderson, do you come to this union of your free will, and with the intention of being faithful in marriage to Seeley Joseph Booth as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"You have the rings?"

Booth reached into his pocket and handed his ring to Tempe, keeping hers.

"Very well. You may exchange vows."

"Tracy…Tempe…We've had quite an unconventional relationship. But I wouldn't change a thing. I'm overwhelmed with joy," he winked at the use of her true name, "that you are the one that I'll be spending the rest of my life with. You and Griffin are my whole world and I thank you for him. And I hope for us love, laughter, friendship, purpose... and a dance for the rest of our days." He slipped his grandmother's ring on her finger.

"Seeley, as you know I am not as eloquent as you when it comes to describing my emotions, but you have taught me how to love and be loved. You have given me so much; more than I ever deserved and for that I am eternally grateful. You've given me a beautiful son… a family and I am blessed and honored to be forever your wife." She slid the platinum band on his ring finger.

The registrar finished the ceremony, "You have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows, and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. Go ahead and kiss her, figlio."

Booth took her in his arm and dipped her back into a kiss.

Booth squatted down as Griffin ran into his arms. Picking him up, Tempe laughed and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Are you marry now?"

"Marr-ied. Yes we are," she nodded and gave him another kiss.

"Are you going to behave for Mrs. Bianchi while we're gone?" Booth asked

"Yes sir."

Booth smiled at her over their son's head. She stroked Griffin's hair. This would be the first time they were ever separated from him and it made her a bit nervous.

"Everything is going to be okay. We'll be back before you know it."

She could tell he was saying it more to her than to their son.

**Two train rides and a taxi ride later….**

"Gorgeous" she commented as Booth helped her out of the cab.

"Yes you are."

She rolled her eyes.

They were staying for three nights at the Villa d'Este in Cernobbio on Lake Como. Booth checked them in and they were shown to a beautiful room with a balcony overlooking the lake. It was close to dinner by the time they got settled. They showered and then Booth sat in a chair while she finished up.

She, still in her robe, told him to go on down to the bar and she'd meet him there.

Nodding, he kissed her and replied, "Whatever my wife says."

Later, she made her way into the bar and saw him sitting in his black suit nursing what looked like scotch. It reminder her of back when they were in America and she was Dr. Brennan and he was Agent Booth. Smiling, she approached him.

"Agent Booth, you finally managed to track me down," she sat beside him, placed her hand high up on his thigh and gave him a sly grin.

He stared for a moment then matched her grin, "well you're a hard woman to track down Dr Brennan, but I managed." He brushed her hair back from her shoulder, resting his hand on the back of her neck.

"So what happens now?"

"Now. Now I treat you to dinner before I officially place you under arrest."

"Sounds lovely," she lightly rubbed his inside of his thigh.

"You're going to have to stop that if you actually want me to make it to dinner," he told her while gently removing her hand.

They enjoyed their meal while keeping up their 'rolls'. Their witty banter combined with excellent wine was driving her crazy. Once they were back in their room, he shut the door and slammed her up against the wall.

"You going to read me my rights?" she purred.

He took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. "You have the right to drive me insane," he spoke into her neck.

Using his other hand, he lifted her dress as she hooked her left leg around him. "You have the right to make me incredibly hard." He tilted his hips towards her center.

She moaned as his lips worked his way across her clavicle to the other side of her neck.

"And you have the right to be fucked by me. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"God, yes." She wiggled against him trying to get even closer.

He released her wrists and she made quick work of his belt buckle and pants. He pushed her dress up around her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist. Shifting her underwear to the side, he entered her.

She awoke the next morning, her head resting on his shoulder, their arms wrapped around one another. Turning she kissed his tan, smooth skin.

"Morning," he whispered to her.

"What time is it?"

"Just past ten."

She snuggled into him more.

"I had fun last night," he told her.

"Me too. I have to admit, I kind of miss Agent Booth."

"I'm right here," he squeezed her.

"I know, but we're both so different now. Not that that's a bad thing. Just different. But I do miss some things."

"I know," he kissed her.

"I miss writing. I even miss being able to scream out when we have sex. But if I had stayed, I'd still be serving my sentence and we wouldn't have Griffin or be married. I'm sorry. I'm feeling strange. Maybe I'm pregnant."

He sat up, "You think so?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "it's possible."

Booth sprang from the bed and started putting on clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the pharmacy."

"Booth!"

"Nope. I'm obsessed with the idea now. Order up some room service. I'll be back in a flash."

She rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

**48 minutes later…**

She stepped out of the bathroom, keeping her face neutral.

Booth sprang up from the chair, "well?'

She exhaled watching as his face started to fall and then she smiled.

"Yes?"

"According to the test you bought, but I should have it confirmed by a professional."

She was barely able to get out the last part before he hugged and spun her around the room.

Setting her down, he took his face in her hands and kissed her. "This is by far the best wedding present ever. I love you, Dr, Brennan."

"I love you too, Agent Booth."

* * *

wedding  
**/23jk96r**

honeymoon hotel

**/2ffmwjd**

First night

**/27elrd2**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry its been a while since I've updated. Been busy. So here's something to tide you over...**

* * *

**One Year Later**

She was amazed at her ability to keep one eye on Griffin as he played with the other kids in the park and one eye on the stroller next to her as she sat on the bench and enjoyed the sunny warm day.

"Buen giorno," said an elderly man that took a seat beside her.

She could tell by his accent that he was American.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"You're American?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you live here or are you on vacation?"

"I live here. Yourself?"

"Visiting my son and his wife, who was born and raised here. Are you married to an Italian?"

"No. He's English. I mean, he's American too, but his name is English in origin."

He smiled. "I'm Irish myself."

Just then Griffin ran up to his mom to show her a worm he found.

"That's an earthworm. You should put him back, sweetheart."

"Why?" he complained

"Well, the earthworm helps keep the soil fertile by converting large pieces of organic matter like dead leaves into rich humus."

"What's humus?"

"It's like soil."

"They why don't you just say soil?" he asked before returning to the play-yard.

Just like your father, she thought to herself. She heard the man next to her chuckle.

"Cute kid. How old is he?"

"He's four."

"And your little one there?" he motioned to the sleeping child.

"She's 4 months."

"She looks just like you."

As if she knew she was being discussed, Tempe watched as Sabine opened her pale blue eyes. The baby started to fuss against her blanket that she was swaddled in. Tempe stood to take her out of the stroller and sat back down. Turning her head, she saw the man was gone. Giving Sabine her bottle, she watched Griffin play for a bit until he came over to tell her he was tired.

"Okay. We'll go, but I need to stop by the market on the way home." She placed Sabine back in the stroller.

"Okay. What's this?" he asked.

"What's what?" She looked over to see what he had picked up.

Sitting in the palm of his hand was a glass dolphin.

It felt as though all the blood in her body left, "where did you find that?"

"On the bench here." He pointed to the empty space beside her.

She nodded and scanned the area looking for the man who had been sitting next to her. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She knew she didn't sound convincing. Taking the dolphin from him, she stuck it in the diaper bag. "Let's go."

The minute Booth walked in the door from work, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I talked to my father today."

"What?" he yelled out.

"Shhhh," she motioned to Sabine sleeping in her crib.

"What?" he whispered. "When?"

"Today. At the park. Excepted I didn't know it was him."

"Wait. Start from the beginning." He took her over to the bed and they both sat.

She explained everything and then showed him the dolphin Griffin found.

Booth nodded, "okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" she was flabbergasted.

"Well he obviously wants to talk to you now. He's probably just easing you into the idea."

"Easing me in? He's a ruthless killer."

"Yah…" he replied in doubtful tone.

"What? You don't think he's ruthless? He gutted a man. Killed another in my home."

Booth sighed, "He's never ended anyone's life who didn't have it comin' to 'em."

She was floored, "Are you crazy? He's a sociopath."

"Well, maybe, but at least he aimed in the right direction."

She stood and started pacing around the room.

He continued, "You know, your father never killed any hard working, tax paying citizens or honest cops."

"You think that society should forgive him?"

"Let's just say, as a father I know where he was coming from."

She stopped and stared at him, "so you could do what he did."

"Well not exactly what he did, but if someone killed you and then was after Griffin and Sabine, I wouldn't hesitate to end their life."

Her mind processed what he was telling her. Reaching her conclusion, she replied, "Of course you wouldn't. You were a sniper. You killed without question. But, I…I…"

He stood and took her shoulders, "He'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Max Keenan does not strike me as the kind of guy who, uh, leaves things undone. And I think, I think maybe you should forgive him."

"You forgive your father?"

"Yes I do."

"You do?" she asked, unbelieving.

"He was a broken man with an addiction problem."

"And my father?"

"He was just trying to protect his family. Plus it's not healthy to hold on to such anger."

"I hate psychology."

"I know." He kissed her forehead.

Later that night, she lay awake on her back, her mind processing all her thoughts and feeling along with Booth's thoughts on the subject of her father as well. She was not going to be getting any sleep.

"Booth?" she whispered.

She was met with silence.

"Booth?" she said a little louder, but still not wanting to wake Sabine.

"Wha? What's wrong? It is 'Abby?" He rolled over to look at her.

"No. I just can't sleep."

"So you decided to wake me up."

"Yah. Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just scared. I used to play out what would happen if I would see him again and now…I don't know what to say."

"Just tell him how you feel. How his leaving affected you. Once you get it all out in the open, the healing can begin."

"I really just want to punch him."

He chuckled. "You could do that too."

They lay there quietly for a moment.

"Booth? You still awake?" she wasn't sure if he had fallen back to sleep. He had a knack for falling asleep without problem. She on the other hand…not so much.

"Yes."

"Make love to me."

He let out a loud frustrated sigh, "if I have to."

She slapped his chest with her hand. He snatched it and pulled her over to him. They were quiet in their love making with Booth eventually laying atop her gently and slowly trusting into her.

"Daddy?"

They both froze.

"Don't move," Booth whispered in her ear.

"Yah buddy?"

"I had a nightmare. Can you come in my room with me?" Griffin asked in a little voice.

"Um. Sure. Go back to your room and I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm too scared. Are you on top of mommy?"

"She was cold. I was warming her up."

"I can keep her warm too."

She heard his feet padding over.

"No, sweetie. I'm fine now. Daddy will tuck you in." She swept her legs along the bottom of the bed until her foot came in contact with his boxers. Pulling them up, Booth rolled off her and slipped them on.

Booth turned to her before getting out of bed, "we gotta remember to lock the door."

She gave him a half grin as she clutched the sheet to her bare chest.

He kissed her and then got up to tend to their son. Sabine whimpered as soon as he left the room.

"You aren't the only one who's frustrated," she quipped to her daughter

**Next Morning**

She checked herself in full length mirror one more time. She didn't understand why she cared so much. He'd seen her before and who knew if he'd even show up.

Stepping out of the bedroom, she found Booth feeding Sabine her bottle while Griffin played with his building blocks in the living room.

Booth looked up at her and smiled, "you look nice."

She looked down at herself, "I don't know. I look like I'm trying too hard. I'm trying too hard. I'm gonna change."

"You're mom is crazy," Booth told Sabine who was still more interested in her bottle.

"I heard that," she shouted from the bedroom. Stripping off the purple dress, she pulled on her jeans and a white sleeveless blouse.

Walking back out, she picked up her bag. "I'll be back."

She had her hand on the doorknob when she felt Booth's hand on her shoulder, "Hey."

She turned. Booth stood there holding Sabine against his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?"

She shook her head.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too."

He leaned towards her and they kissed.

Moments later she arrived at the same park at the same time as the day before. She found an empty bench and sat and waited.

* * *

1st outfit  
**/2wvwyjp**

2nd outfit  
**/3yy3t27**

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	21. Chapter 21  Teaser

I'm so sorry. I've been swamped and suffering from writer's block. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.

I really appreciate all the reviews and fans!

Until then here's some teaser dialog. Think of it like a "next week on Bones"

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart,"

"Booth says that I should forgive you."

"I underestimated Russ' maturity"

"dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin that for Griff and Abby."

"I've never had a one night stand,"

"maybe it was Hannah"

"the minute she has me through the door, she starts kissing me."

"what happened next"

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Intrigued? I thought so. ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all of you who are still follwing. Reviews motivate!**

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart," said the older gentleman who no longer resembled the man she remembered from her childhood. He sat beside her.

"Hair color, plastic surgery, colored contact lenses, chin and cheek implants…twenty-five years older. Still, I should have seen it."

"Well, you had other things on your mind. They really are beautiful children."

"Yes they are. Booth and I are both genetically inclined to have aesthetically pleasing children."

He chuckled.

"Booth says that I should forgive you. That you were just protecting your family."

"Booth's a smart man."

She nodded knowingly.

Her father continued, "I can never repay him for getting you out of town..."

"While you were killing Robert Kirby?" She finished for him.

"I was going to say 'and away from Kirby', but that works too." Taking a breath, he continued, "I just wished you hadn't felt the need to act out the way you did. Turning your life upside down like that. And for that I am truly sorry."

"I made my own decisions. Regrets serve no real purpose. Plus, I most likely never would have met Booth and therefore would have never given birth to Griffin and Sabine."

They sat in silence. Tempe watched an old man in the distance feeding stale bread to the pigeons.

"I am very angry that you left us," she firmly told her father.

"I understand, but just like you, I have no regrets. Especially after your mother was killed, I knew we had done the right thing leaving you and Russ behind."

"But then Russ left me too."

Her father sighed. "Unfortunately, your mother and I underestimated Russ' maturity level at the time. But you shouldn't blame him."

"Have you seen him?"

Max nodded, "yes. He's out on parole, working as a car mechanic in North Carolina. He has a lovely girlfriend who has two little girls. He's cleaned up his act. He loves those little girls."

"That's nice," Tempe looked to her hands that sat clasped in her lap.

Max reached over and took one of her hands in his. "Sweetheart…"

"Are you leaving me again?" she interrupted.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too."

She looked at their joined hands, "I'd like you to meet my family."

"I'd love to meet your family," he squeezed her hand.

"You could come over for dinner tomorrow night. 6:00?"

Max smiled, "sounds wonderful."

She gave him her address, though she was pretty sure he knew where they lived already. Standing he pulled her into a hug. He still smelled how she remembered. Fighting back tears, she hugged him back.

**That night**

Booth walked into their bedroom, "I finally got him to accept the fact that pointing the remote at his sister's head while changing channels will not change her personality."

Tempe smirked while settling into her side of the bed. She applied lotion to her arms and neck while she watched her husband strip down to his boxer.

"He gets these weird ideas from you, you realize," he told her.

"Oh yah? I seem to recall you telling me that when you were a child that you thought that a man in a red suit would come down your chimney and bring you gifts."

"Hey! We agreed on Santa Claus. I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin that for Griff and Abby." He plopped in bed beside her, grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "I still remember the name of the punk who told me that Santa Claus was my parents. Nicholas O'Shea."

He brushed her hair away from her face.

"When did Jared figure it out?"

"Oh, I told him that night."

She laughed and slapped his chest, "so you're the punk who ruined it for him."

"Yep." He pulled her down for a kiss.

Drawling back, the smile she gave him didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Hey," he rubbed his hands up and down her back, "tomorrow night is gonna be fine."

"I don't want to think about it right now or I'll be awake all night." She stretched out on top of him and laid her head on his chest. "Tell me something."

He reached over and turned off the lamp blanketing them in darkness. "Like what?"

Feeling his firm body beneath her, she grinned against his chest. "Tell me about your first one night stand."

"I've never had a one night stand," he answered quickly.

"Liar."

"Fine." He was quiet for a while. "Okay. This isn't my first one, but it's one."

"You had more than one?" she teased and nipped his chest.

He spanked her butt, "you wanna hear the story or not?"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Okay. So, I had just graduated from the academy and was out celebrating with a couple graduates at a bar. Anyway, this blonde at the bar next to me struck up a conversation."

"You remember her name?"

"Umm. Heather or maybe it was Hannah?"

"Let's go with Hannah."

"Alright. So, Hannah was also out celebrating as well. She had just gotten a job as a journalist with some news outlet. I don't remember which one; it's not important. We hit it off. I bought her a couple shots…"

"Mmm hmm. Just skipped to the good part" she purred while running her fingers up and down his side.

"Impatient. The bar closed and she told me she wasn't tired and asked if I wanted to go back to her place."

She kissed his chest, "and you went."

"I went. We get back to her place and the minute she had me through the door, she started kissing me."

"Stop." Tempe sat up so she was straddled his waist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You asked."

"No. It's not that." She leaned forward and spoke against his lips, "I think a reenactment of what happened next would be better. Don't you?"

He smiled and pressed his lips firmly against hers, "You're absolutely correct. Since we're almost naked and already in bed, I'm going to have to fast forward."

"What did she call you?"

"Wha?"

"Seeley? Booth? Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Booth." He kissed her again, "and God."

Tempe laughed, but soon gasped as Booth flipped her under him.

"This is about right," he told her and then pulled her nightgown over her head leaving her bare beneath him. He pinned her hands above her head and began kissing her face and neck.

As he worked his way down to her breast, she moaned in a southern accent, "Oh Booth."

He immediately stopped and looked up at her, "What was that voice?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with the accent still intact.

"Why...wait, are you...are you pretending to be Hannah?"

She nodded her head, "I imaged she would have a slight trace of a southern accent."

Booth released her hands and sat back on his heels. "Well, she didn't."

Tempe pushed herself up so she was sitting against the headboard, "Are you mad?"

Moving up so that he was sitting next to her, he replied, "No. I'm not mad. I...are you bored with our sex life?"

Her eyes popped open, "What? No. We just had sex last night and role playing is a common practice among couples."

"Yah, but usually its teacher student or boss and employee not woman ones husband has slept with in the past."

She turned so she was looking directly at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I am quiet satisfied with our sex life."

He took her hand in his and sighed, "No. I'm sorry. I guess it just took me by surprise. And from what I hear, we do have a VERY active sex life."

"What have you heard?" she asked, peering at him.

"Guys at the dock talk..."

"About our sex life?" she asked incredulously.

"No. No. They talk about there own and I make a mental comparison. And, well, we are above average. Well above average."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

She sat up, "And they don't ask you to talk about our sex life at all?"

"Nope."

She studied him very carefully, "I don't know whether or not to believe you."

He closed and opened his eyes, "they will make assumptions, but I neither confirm nor deny them."

"I'd like to know an example of one of their assumptions."

She watched as he smiled and blushed, "you sure?"

"Yes, tell me."

"They think you are a nymphomaniac."

"And what do you say?" She was flabbergasted.

"I say nothing."

"Well then, what have you said in the past that has led them to the conclusion that I am a hypersexual woman?"

"I swear on our children's lives I've said nothing."

They sat in silence while she processed everything he just told her.

"It's cause you wear dresses." he mumbled.

"What?"

"It's because you wear dresses."

"I heard you the first time. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Every time you've come down to the docks you are always wearing a dress and your dresses are very, well, sexy. And the guys think you wear them because it's easy access for me to…"

"Have sex," she finished.

"They're guys. Half of our logic doesn't make sense. Listen, they see you sauntering down..."

"I don't saunter."

He laughed, "Tempe, you should see yourself. When you walk with your high heels, shoulders back and your head held high, sauntering down the pier like it's a goddamn runway. You look like you are about to jump me. Even when you're pushing a stroller, you ooze sex. I'm amazed you've never noticed how every guy looks at you."

"I figured it's because not a lot of woman work down there and I'm not covered in grime."

"Well there is that, but mainly it's because you're gorgeous. Why do you think I kiss you like I do when you visit? It's to tell all those other fuckers that your mine."

"So you kiss me not because you are happy to see me, but because you are laying claim on me?"

He thumped the back of his head against the wall, "Oh God. Tempe, you know I'm always happy to see you, but yes, I also kiss you to show them that you are there for me. Not them."

"I'm not sure what to make of all this. Marco's wife is extremely attractive. Do they call her a nymphomaniac?"

"No. Marco's wife actually withholds sex to get things she wants."

Tempe's eyes went wide, "Really?"

Booth laughed at her reaction, "Yep. Poor guy. His wallet sees more action than he does."

She rolled over until she was curled up next to him and placed her hand on his chest, "well, thank you for not revealing what goes on between us."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey. What goes on between us is ours."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He rolled her onto her back and peppered her chest with kisses. Working his way down, he teased and sucked her nipples as she wiggled beneath in anticipation. He kissed his way across from hip bone to hip bone as she thread her fingers through his hair.

"Booth?" she whispered

"Yes, Dr Brennan."

"Come here."

He pulled himself up so that his face was hovering over her. She reached up and kissed him.

"Agent Booth, I want you inside me." She told him. Reaching down, she took his penis in her hand and guiding him into her.

He buried his face in her neck as she latched her mouth onto his. Their bodies moved quietly against one another while her hands drifted up and down his muscular back.

"I'm close. Are you close?" he asked.

She nodded yes as she griped his ass with her hands and changed the angle of her hips; her nails digging into his flesh. His hand drifted down to her hip as he increased his tempo until she shuttered, her teeth digging into his neck. He soon spilled into her.

He tried to roll of her, but she tightened her arms around him.

"Don't," she told him.

He turned and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With her husband slept a top her, she lay there as her thoughts kept her from falling asleep till much later.

**The Next Night**

Booth pulled his son out of the bathtub and dried him off. Dressing Griffin in the outfit his wife had laid out, Booth then quickly changed out of his now bathwater wet clothes and pulled on a pair of pants and a collared shirt. That morning, they both discovered that last night's activities had left a hickey on the side of his neck. It was not the look he wanted to show his father-in-law.

Walking into the kitchen, he found Tempe setting the table. Sabine sat in her high chair eyeing her sliced peaches.

"She's squinting again," Booth informed her.

Tempe smiled to herself as Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind, brushed her hair to the side and lightly kissed her neck.

"You smell good."

"I think you're smelling the macaroni and cheese."

"Well, that smells amazing too."

"Thanks," she softly answered.

"It's gonna be fine."

She turned in his arms and just let him hold her. Moments later there was a knock on their door.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

He released his hold on his wife and went to open the door. On the other side stood his father-in-law.

"Hi Seeley. Max Keenan. Nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Booth told him while shaking his hand.

Walking back into the kitchen, Max hugged his daughter.

"Hi Sweetheart."

They parted and she called for Griffin to come in from the den. He ran in and attached himself to his mother's leg.

"Dad, this is our son, Griffin Joseph Booth. Griffin, this is my father. Can you say hello?"

Max squatted down to the boy's level and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Griffin."

Griffin shook his hand and gave a shy 'hello' in return.

"I have something for you." He reached into the bag he brought with him and handed Griffin a wrapped box.

Griffin took it with bright eyes and immediately started to tear off the paper to reveal a microscope for kids. He smiled back up at his grandfather, "thank you."

"You're welcome." He ruffled his grandson's head and stood.

"Thank you." Tempe told him.

"Yes, thanks Max," Booth added.

"I gave you one as a kid and you loved it so much I once found you sleeping with it."

Max turned to Sabine, "and who is this lovely little girl?"

"This is Sabine Marianne."

"What a beautiful name."

"Sabine was a name in a book I liked in high school and Marianne is Booth's mother's name," Tempe explained. "And Joseph is Booth's middle name."

"Gotcha. Well, this is for her."

Tempe opened the box and found a pink dress. "It's gorgeous. You shouldn't have."

"That's what grandfathers do. Spoil their grandkids. She looks just like you as a baby."

"Does she?" Tempe asked

"It's like looking back in time."

The timer went off signaling that dinner was ready. Max handed Booth a bottle of wine which was soon opened and served. Sitting down to dinner, Max made small talk with his grandson while Tempe and Booth gave Max a brief history of their relationship.

"You are very much like your mother. Though she would argue that you were more like me. Temperament wise, at least. Hence the name we gave you."

She opened her mouth to reply when her son let out a loud yawn much to the table's amusement.

"I'll put them to bed," Booth announced.

Tempe nodded her thanks as she and Max began clearing off the dishes. "I have almond cookies and can make us some coffee, if you'd like?"

"Sounds perfect."

She watched as her father rinsed off the dishes as she made the coffee. When he was done he wandered over to the small desk in the corner and began looking at the framed photos.

Walking up beside him, she explained, "that one was taken across the street from a church after a neighbor's christening. This was at one of Booth's co-worker's wedding and that was at a bar around the corner this past Christmas Eve."

"You all look very happy."

"We are. I am"

"That's all I ever wanted for you."

Later, in their living room, Max spoke, "I assume you want to know where I've been the past twenty-five years."

"Your assumption would be correct," Tempe told him.

Max explained to her that the gang they became tangled up in grew greedy and dangerous. After they found the notebooks in the safety deposit box they tried to get out, but the rest of them began threatening them eventually bringing their children into those threats. So they changed their names and moved to Illinois. But the gang tracked them down and even though Max wanted to keep the whole family together, Christine convinced him otherwise believing that Russ could keep the two of them together. They drifted from state to state until three years later, Christine was killed and Max fled to Oregon. There he had plastic surgery and changed his name again to Art Macgregor where he worked as an electrician until he heard of Tempe's success as an author. He then moved to Maryland and began watching his daughter from afar.

"Why didn't you ever approach me?"

"You were still going by the Brennan name. I figured it would be best if I kept my distance. That's why I sent the video tape to Booth. I didn't think that Booth would log it as evidence."

"You can't put your crimes on him." Tempe defended her husband.

Max held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I would never. Little did I know that Kirby got wind of the video and stick Delaney on you. Luckily, I got wind he was in town and followed him to your house."

"Where you killed him and left him to bleed out in my foyer."

"I was going to move the body, but I heard your car pull into the driveway. I'm just glad that Booth here put all the pieces together in time."

Booth put an arm around his wife and pulled her to him, kissing her on the temple. "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Max reached into his pocket and handed her a jewelry box.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Popping open the box, she found a braided gold ring. "It's beautiful."

"That ring was passed down from mother to oldest daughter for generations, it was a tradition in your mother's family. And now it's yours to keep until it's time to give to Sabine."

"You abandoned me for twenty-five years. I was left to the foster care system where things were less than pleasant."

"It's okay," Booth tried to comfort her.

"No. No it's not okay. It was horrible for me after Russ left. The only time I ever felt wanted or loved is when Booth showed up in Africa."

"I'm trying to make repairs. I'm not going to abandon you again."

"So you're just going to stay here, in Italy?"

"If you'll have me."

"What about Russ?"

"I can still travel back in forth. If he needs me, I can pay him a visit. But I plan on spending the rest of my days getting to know you and your family."

"I have to think."

"Fair enough." He stood, "thank you for a lovely dinner."

Booth stood as well, "I'll show you out."

They left the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Max spoke first, "Booth…"

He was unable to finish his thought as Booth's fist hit him in the face.

"I can't believe I let you get the drop on me," Max complained as he rubbed his jaw.

"You better not be lying to her. Cause if you abandon her again, I swear I will hunt you down. Are we clear?"

"Yah. Yah. We're clear."

Booth flexed his hand and went back inside to find Tempe still sitting on the couch. He immediately went to her and gathered her in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking…"

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Epilogue next.

**Dinner outfit**

/23ycfn9

**framed photos**

/2dw5dww - christening

/24jasld - wedding

/2ebl3kq - xmas eve

Please add "tinyurl(dot)com" **before** each of the "/_jumble_".


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally, it's finished. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

"Bones," he mumbled.

She immediately sat up and leaned forward in her chair, taking his hand in hers. "Booth?"

He just studied her.

"I'll get the doctor."

She moved to hit the button to call the nurse, but he squeezed her left hand. Stopping, she watched as his finger rubbed her ring finger and a smile small broke out across his face.

"It's ok. You reacted poorly to the anesthesia. You've been in a coma for the past four days."

"It felt so real," he told her.

"What felt so real?"

He didn't get a chance to answer her as a nurse and doctor came in to check his vitals ushering her outside.

The doctor later told her he was looking good, but they wanted to keep him one more night to be sure. She nodded and went back in to Booth's room.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare."

She immediately broke down into tears she'd been holding back since this whole ordeal started. It started simply enough. He told her he saw a buddy of his from the war who had died, then a hockey player from the LA Kings. She knew this wasn't normal and dragged him to the hospital. When they told them it was a cerebella polycystic astrocytoma she almost threw up. They got him into surgery that day, but then he didn't wake up.

"Hey. Hey. Come here," he shifted over and she lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not anytime soon." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and squeezed him tight.

"How are the kids?"

"My father is with them. He's going to bring them in when they get home from school."

He nodded.

Ten years ago, they moved to Milan and enrolled their children in the International School. Booth took a job training security specialist while Tempe continued teaching English to adults. This time to top executives in the fashion houses of Milan. It, as she simply put it, kept her in nice shoes. Not that he was complaining, he loved her in high heels and the Italians made some sexy ones.

"What was so real?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, you said 'it was so real'. And you looked so lost when you first opened your eyes."

"Oh. Yah. I had the most visual dream I've ever had. I guess when I woke up I wasn't sure where I was until I felt your wedding ring."

"Were you not married in the dream?" she propped herself up on her elbow and ran her hand gently across his face.

"No. But…do you remember Dr. Reichs at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes." She nodded, still confused where this was going.

"You were her. I mean you were still you, but you had her job and I was your partner. I still worked for the FBI, but we would solve murders together."

"Really?" she chuckled.

"Yah. And Zach was your intern…"

"I knew you secretly loved Zach," she teased.

"Right," he rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, we worked together…it was so real."

"So we weren't married? That's why you touched my ring?"

"Right. We weren't even a couple. Just friends."

"Well, I must say, this dream of yours sounds awful especially if we weren't even together. No Sex?"

He turned and kissed her lips, "No sex, not even kissing. A total nightmare."

"Such a nightmare that you stayed there for four days."

"Hey, we had to solve the case."

"And did we?"

"We did."

"Good for us."

"Oh! And I called you 'Bones' because you worked with, well, bones."

She smiled, "I was wondering why you said that when you woke up. You thought I was this 'Bones'."

"Yah. It was like a bizarro world."

"A what-o world?"

"Bizarro world. You know, from the Superman comics? It's another dimension where there's another you, but you are different, almost an opposite of your earth self. Though I will say you and 'Bones' shared that in common."

"Shared what in common?"

"Lack of pop culture references," he smiled.

"I have better things to do with my time," she replied resting her head back on his chest.

"Well, I'm glad to be back here with you and the kids."

"I'm glad your back too."

**2 Hours Later**

"Daddy!" shouted their youngest, Sabine as she ran into the hospital room.

They both awoke to her trying to climb onto the bed.

"Hey. Sabine Sabby Abby," Booth greeted.

"Sweetie, you need to be gentle." Tempe climbed off the bed and replaced her with their daughter who gave Booth a big kiss.

"Sorry, she ran ahead of me. She's a quick one." Max entered the room with Griffin in tow.

Booth held his little girl close to his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Griff."

"How were your exams?" Tempe asked.

"Good, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to check out the computers monitoring Booth.

"Meaning you aced them," Booth raised his hand for a high-five, which Griffin returned with a sly smile.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked.

"I feel good. Great actually. No hallucinations so far. Unless this is all one big one."

Tempe rolled her eyes, "this is very much real."

Booth looked at his son and daughter and then back to his wife, "Good."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this last chapter took so long to post. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
